CONFESIONES: CUBONE
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: (Reeditado) La historia de un pequeño tipo tierra, con el cráneo de un ser querido sobre los hombros, solo en el mundo, busca por algo que llene el vació, pero lo que le espera es mucho más de lo que imaginaba. (Principalmente vivencial, pero con un poco de todo, romance, humor, partes Creepy, partes tiernas y algo de drama).
1. Origen

**NOTA PREVIA: Esta es una reversión editada, que ahora publicare cad días, sin falta. Borre la versión anterior porque bueno, hasta lo que había publicado era una introducción (y ni había terminado), así que iba a ser un fic larguísimo, aparte de eso, puse cosas que interferían con la trama a futuro (también olvide algo importante), y no estaba conforme al 100%, ahora está mejor, obviamente muchas cosas no cambiaran con respecto a la versión anterior, ahora serán capítulos más largos también, baje un poco la dosis de drama, creo que fui muy sádica al hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes, y dicho esto comencemos.**

**LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE**

**Origen**

Hola, la verdad no tengo un nombre, así que mi entrenado me llama por el nombre de mi especie, así que me es un poco raro presentarme, quizá conozcan a los de mi especie por todo aquello que se dice sobre el origen del cráneo que llevo sobre los hombros, o por la naturaleza solitaria de los de mi especie, o simplemente como una entrada más en la pokedex, a diferencia de muchos otros como yo, actualmente estoy al cuidado de un humano, y a decir verdad uno muy bueno, mi camino hasta donde estoy ahora ha sido difícil, y a decir verdad a veces muy tormentoso, a veces muy alegre, y ahora estoy dispuesto a contar mi historia, con el fin de mostrarme como soy, lejos de las especulaciones y de los mitos, lejos de las historias tristes, y lejos de lo común. Así comencemos por el inicio de todo.

A diferencia de los humanos, los pokemon, podemos recordar fácilmente el momento en que nacimos, quizá porque mientras estamos dentro del huevo ya somos capaces de oír y entender. No me gusta recordar mi nacimiento, quizá he pasado demasiado tiempo entre humanos, pues me parece ahora algo antinatural, y desagradable, sé que es lo normal para los de mi especie, y en ese momento fue natural para mí también. Recuerdo haber nacido en una cueva, no muy oscura, pues mis inexpertos ojos, al abrirse se deslumbraron un poco y luego pude ver con claridad todo, y lo primero que vi fue a mi mamá, ella era una Marowak salvaje, como les dicen los humanos a los pokemon sin dueño, recuerdo que lo segundo que vi, fue un ser muy parecido a ella que estaba a mi lado, también había salido de un huevo, pero a diferencia de mi, tenía una cabeza parecida a la de mamá, pero más pequeña, aunque más grande que mi cabeza, solo tenía una pata, y se retorcía y respiraba haciendo ruido.

- mamá ¿Quién es él? ¿Está bien? – le pregunte a mi mamá acercándome a ella, pues estaba tibia.

- es tu hermano, te protegerá, solo espera a que se calme, todo va estar bien – me dijo.

Mi mamá se acurruco a mi lado, calentándome, tuvo cuidado de no tocarme la cabeza, pues, mi cabeza era blanda y me dolía cuando me la tocaba, recuerdo que incluso, algo que los humanos llaman cartílago sobresalía por mis orejas y era gelatinoso, lamento decir que no puedo describir como lucia mi cabeza en ese momento, pues simplemente no me vi. Mi mamá me acurruco hasta que me quede dormido, viendo como mi hermano no podía respirar, mi instinto me decía que todo estaba bien, así que me sentía a gusto, sé que les parece quizá horrible, pero así sucedió, no solo con migo sino con todo los cubone. Al despertar, seguía entre los brazos de mamá, ella mastico bayas y saco esa papilla tibia de su boca para dármela de comer, me dijo que reconociera ese sabor y aroma, pues así encontraría comida, mi hermano ya estaba tieso, cuando estuvo completamente frio, mamá le arranco la cabeza, y la limpio, hasta dejar el cráneo listo, luego saco el hueso de su única pata, lo limpio, enterró el resto de mi hermano, y cuando los huesos dejaron de tener olor a sangre, me puso el cráneo en la cabeza, y me ordeno que nunca me lo quitara, y me dio el hueso, me dijo que esa sería mi mejor arma, en ese tiempo no me importo tener el cráneo de mi hermano muerto en la cabeza, mi mamá me cuidaba, y fui feliz. Mi mamá comenzó a hablarme de muchas cosas.

- Hay mucho que debes saber, para salir al mundo exterior, solo ve hacia arriba, cuando tus ojos se deslumbren abras salido de la cueva, sabrás que estas fuera porque veras que hacía arriba es vacio y azul, y hay mucha más luz, no todos los pokemons se parecen a mi o a ti, los que sí son de nuestra especie, pero no tienes que preocuparte de ellos, solo de ti, ni de otro, hay algunos que no dudaran en comerse a una cría como tú, pero para eso tienes tu hueso, ahora el único ataque que puedes hacer es gruñir o mover la cola para disuadir a tu oponente, pero practica, y has todo lo que puedas para hacerte fuerte, hasta que logres golpear con tu hueso, luego podrás pelear, cuanto más luches, más fuerte serás y podrás convertirte en un ser como yo, pero no todos ahí afuera son iguales, existen unas criaturas raras, llamados humanos, son más grande que tu o que yo, pero más bajos que un árbol, su piel no tiene pelo o plumas o escamas, salvo en parte de la cabeza y el rostro, esas criaturas, no pueden entender lo que decimos, pero nosotros sí lo entendemos, algunos son buenos, otros malos, también existen pokemons diferentes, llamados legendarios, ellos son muy poderosos … – me explico el mundo mientras me dormía en sus brazos de nuevo, y esa fue la última vez que vi a mi mamá.

Cuando desperté, tenia frio y no encontré a mi mamá por ningún lado, creí que se había ido afuera, así que decidí salir a buscarla, llevando conmigo mi hueso, y seguí las instrucciones que me dio, para salir de la cueva, me cansaba mucho, porque aun era un cachorro de un día de nacido, descanse varias veces antes de lograr salir de la cueva, habían algunos pokemons en la entrada de la cueva, recuerdo que pregunte por mi mamá y todos parecían sentir pena por mí, y no entendía porque, hasta que un pidgey me explico.

- tu mamá nunca volverá, así son los de tu especie, dejan a sus crías a penas nacen, porque también fueron abandonados, y tu también cuando tengas crías, ni la veras, pues tu pareja, las abandonara cuando nazcan – me explico.

Tenía hambre, así que no tuve tiempo para preocuparme de eso, corrí a buscar algo de comer, mi mamá me dijo que comiera tierra para endurecer mi cráneo y lo hice, pero no tenía el sabor de las bayas, y las busque, porque quería eso, tuve cuidado, alejándome de los pokemons que eran más altos que yo, al encontrarlas comí, y volví a la cueva asustado, pues no sabía qué hacer, busque un lugar y me acomode en la tierra a dormir, sentía una vacio muy grande, recién ahí me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba, y de que jamás volvería a ver a mi mamá.

No recuerdo cuando, si fue la primera o la segunda noche, o quizá después, pero me desperté en medio de la noche, y vi la luna, ese color blanco me recordó a mi mamá, llore, y creo que eso no le gusto mucho a mis vecinos, pues una parvada de zubat salió volando, desde entonces aprendí que mi llanto era horrible. Me sentía mal, no tenía ni un mes de vida, y todos los días estaba solo, mientras los demás eran criados por sus madres, yo estaba solo en el mundo, no podía jugar con los demás pokemon de mi edad, pues tenía que buscar comida, y no tenía tiempo, y no sabía cómo acercarme a ellos. Mi mamá me conto que los pokemons, somos representaciones de todo lo que existe, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, aunque ningún pokemon es malo, al menos no por sí mismo y nosotros teníamos la desgracia de ser el pokemon que representaba la soledad. Mi mamá en algun momento me lo advirtió, me dijo que sufriría mucho, pero que después ya nada podría hacerme daño. Pero esos días de tristeza, no podrían ser eternos, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, para dejar de estar triste, decidí buscar respuestas, a ver si podía salir de ese estado tan miserable.

Los días pasaban, e iba aprendiendo de los demás de mi especie, un pokemon solitario, quedamos tan dañados que ni podemos recurrir a los demás, y me era difícil confiar en ellos, sobre todo en los marowacks, no eran amables, de hecho, si algun otro pokemon se les interponía, ellos atacaban, era curioso, era como si estuviésemos relegados de algun modo, solo podíamos golpear, otros podían controlar fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero nosotros solo golpeábamos, los marowacks salvajes son duros hasta su núcleo, como si no sintieran, si todos los de mis especie sufren así, seguramente terminan endureciéndose hasta que es demasiado tarde, ya no sienten dolor, pero tampoco pueden sentir, o eso yo pensaba al verlos, y para alguien que esta triste, de repente entrar en calma y ser fuerte parecía un buen destino, pero siempre me pregunte si habían otros destinos posibles para mi, uno en el cual pudiera llenar el vacío sin dejar de sentir.

La primera vez que vi la lluvia, me cogió desprevenido, la tierra es absorbida por las plantas, y el frio le hacía daño a nuestros cuerpos, pero sobre todo, la tierra se derrite con el agua. Pensé que la lluvia me dañaría, pero no, solo me dio frio y me molestaba, pero estar mojado me comenzaba a resultar insoportable, y claro que en lo que corría a mi cueva la lluvia fue empeorando, en ese momento estaba en el bosque buscando hongos bajo troncos podridos, pero después de comer termine lejos de mi cueva, no podía más así que me refugie bajo un árbol, me abrace al tronco, era un árbol frondosos, y bajo él no me molestaría, en ese momento subí la mirada pues un Pidgeot voló y se poso en una rama, era una hembra, recién ahí vi un nido, tenía Pidgeys pequeños, era una familia, su mamá los cubría del frio y los cuidaba. Eso me hizo querer llorar, pero no quise interrumpirlos. Me contuve y solloce en silencio. En eso otro pokemon se acerco, a refugiarse volando, era un pokemon que jamás había visto antes, lo que me sorprendió, llevaba algo encima, una capa, claro que en ese momento no sabía qué era eso. Quiso posarse en las ramas, pero la madre de los Pidgey no se lo permito, de hecho fue algo hostil "Largo, no sé que seas, pero aléjate de mis crías", la verdad a mí también me preocupo, era raro ver especies desconocidas, en el área en el que yo vivía, solo habían ciertos pokemons, y todos ya sabían quien comía a quien, y un pokemon desconocido era un enigma, y aun peor si llevaba algo humano consigo, pero claro que no todos tendrían ese sentimiento, pero era una novedad demasiado grande.

No se alejo del árbol, solo se poso cerca mío, eso me asusto, la capa que traía lo cubría demasiado y vi un par de ojos rojo y hostiles, que me asustaron.

- calma, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo el pokemon quitándose la capucha mojada, y pude ver su verdadera apariencia, los ojos que vi eran parte de su plumaje, en realidad no era un ser amenazante. Aun así no dije nada.

- lamento haberte asustado ¿pero tienes idea de donde es la cuidad humana más cercana? – me pregunto.

-no sé – respondí algo tímido, no era normal que me hablasen.

- eres solo una cría ¿estás perdido? – me pregunto.

- no – dije a penas.

-tranquilo, no voy a comerte, prefiero las vallas, y las semillas – me dijo sonriéndome.

- es que soy el pokemon soledad – me explique.

Él se quedo mirándome fijamente, me incomodé, nunca nadie me había prestado tanta atención.

- te diré que estás destinado a algo grande, y no es tan solitario tu destino, pero claro que todo depende de ti, puedes seguir la línea que desees, pero creo que seguirás la correcta – dijo él bastante tranquilo como si yo pudiera entenderle.

- veo que no entiendes, bueno, creo que debes saber que hay pokemon que podemos ver el futuro, a decir verdad podemos equivocarnos, pues cada decisión abre más de un camino, que puede alterar todo, pero algunas veces cuando alguien está por tomar una senda muy segura, es imposible equivocarse – dijo ese pokemon, que resultaba ser psíquico.

- ¿Qué viste? – le pregunte, sí sabía de aquello, pokemons con dones como esos, solían guardárselos, no solían hablar al respecto, ni siquiera con otros de confianza.

- me temo que deberás averiguarlo tú mismo, confía en tus instintos, se paciente, y no tengas miedo, solo eso – me dijo, lo cual termino frustrándome, pensé que blofeaba.

- si no me crees, antes de que el invierno haya pasado, tu vida habrá cambiado, por cierto, si te preguntas que hago, busco el lugar donde me encontrare con mi humana, y me vendría bien saber si estoy cerca de ciudad Endrino, o al menos donde estoy, esos son los peligros de volar sin saber a dónde vas – me dijo.

- no sé donde esta eso, pero si te sirve, dicen que por aquí hay un túnel humano llamado el túnel roca – dije no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

- gracias, aunque creo que me desvié bastante – me agradeció.

Yo no quise hablarle, de cierto modo, lo que me decía era algo que sonaba muy falso, pues hasta donde yo sabía el invierno, no duraría lo suficiente, como para que evolucionara, pues esa era la única salida que yo veía para mi dolor. Esa noche dormí bajo aquel árbol, al despertar tenía frio y el cuerpo mojado, estaba cubierto de lodo, y el pokemon que estaba con migo antes, desapareció, del mismo modo que mi mamá, pero no me preocupo, tenía frio y fui a acurrucarme en mi cueva, pero seguí helado, así que Salí al sol, todo seguía húmedo, pero el sol secaba todo y eso me calentaría, me subí sobre una pila de rocas con cuidado de no ponerme en un lugar muy aparente, hacia días había visto a uno de los míos ser capturado por un Arbok, como aun no golpeaba con su palo, y era pequeño, fue devorado, así que debía mantenerme a salvo, aun no era suficientemente fuerte como para atreverme a luchar contra otro.

Me quede dormido oculto entre piedras tibias cuando algo me despertó, pokemons que huían, "Humanos, humanos" gritaban, la verdad estaba bien escondido entre las rocas así que me quede quieto, veía algunos otros no huir, sino lejos de eso quedarse tranquilos, o simplemente sin inmutarse.

Nunca había visto a un humano, así que quería verlo, me quede quieto, cuando apareció, llevaba sobre él una mochila, era un macho joven, iba acompañado de un pokemon ya evolucionado, se lo veía tranquilo, venia hacia el roquedal donde estaba, entre en pánico, caminaba por la hierba, se lo veía cansado, y en la mano llevaba un objeto redondo del que mi mamá me hablo, una llamada pokebola, un objeto capaz de almacenar un pokemon y hacerlo caber en la palma de la mano un humano, Un vez dentro, podías luchar en contra buscando salir, si estabas aturdido, cansado, débil, paralizado o dormido, obviamente luchar por liberarte era más difícil, claro que si tu humano no te gustaba y no era peligroso, bastaría romper aquella cosa después y huir, pero los humanos se movían constantemente, así que era difícil saber cuán lejos estarías de tu habitad, así que era en parte peligroso. Ese humano jugaba lanzando al aire la pokebola y atrapándola, en un momento se sentó, demasiado cerca de donde yo estaba, esperaba que no me viera, ni él ni su pokemon, y no lo hicieron, pero luego se acercaron a una caverna y de ahí salió un Marowack, yo sabía de su territorio, como muchos de mi especie era agresivo, ataco a este humano sin dudarlo, pero su pokemon lo defendió y lucho contra él lo paralizo y luego el humano lo atrapo dentro de una pokebola.

- valió la pena venir hasta aquí, Ivysaur, ese Marowack era fuerte, seguro será una gran adición a nuestro equipo – le dijo al pokemon.

Su pokemon estaba cansado por la pelea, pero estaba tranquilo y feliz, eso era extraño, los humanos eran extraños, sin saberlo aquello fue el punto de partida de muchas cosas a futuro. No deje que me vieran, luego de esto ese humano y su pokemon, se fueron, y la calma volvió, en realidad no a todos les desagradaban los humanos, pero habían algunos pokemons, que les tenían pavor, y eso era muy obvio, huían a penas escuchaban sobre un humano cerca, incluso le temían a objetos que los humanos dejaban atrás, otros simplemente veían a los humanos como una especie más, no les causaban ni temor ni asombro, ni nada, solo era un poco extraño verlos, pues en la zona en la que yo vivía, casi no se veían humanos, al parecer, ellos vivían cerca del límite del bosque en un pueblo y a menudo por caminos alejados de donde yo estaba, algunos viajaban, y se movían en grandes maquinas o en pequeños artefactos, pero claro que en ese tiempo me daba un poco igual, si bien los humanos me daban curiosidad, no significaban nada, podían ser buenos o malos, pero eso implicaba que podían ser indiferentes con respecto a los pokemons, compartíamos el mundo, pero mi especie no era parte de nada, el pokemon soledad, por lo tanto, éramos solo los excluidos de las comunidades, los excluidos del mundo, y eso era triste.

Recuerdo que no había ni un solo momento de gran alegría, solo calma si es que no me sentía miserable, y si algo llegaba a gustarme solo me traía un buen rato, pero no me contentaba, a veces me daban gana de hablarle a otros de mi especie, solo para tener una noción acerca de que estaba bien o mal al sentirme así, o quizá hasta para buscar compañía, pero mi naturaleza propia me hacia desistir, pues no me atreví nunca.

El otoño estaba terminando, y se sentía más frio, sabía que en el invierno habría poca comida, mi instinto me lo decía, pasaba largas horas del día comiendo para que no me faltara comida en el invierno, pues aunque en esa zona no nevara, sino simplemente todo se haría más frio, en invierno siempre escasearía el alimento, pues los hongos que solía comer, que crecían al interior de las cuevas, no brotarían más, las raíces comestibles se harían escazas, pues las plantas no crecían en invierno, ni que decir de las bayas y otros frutos, solo quedaría tierra, algunos se podían guardar, otros no, así que era necesario que aumentara mi peso para resistir mi primer invierno. Se me había prometido que mi vida cambiaria antes de que invierno terminase, pero aun así, no tenía esperanzas, una cría sola en el mundo como yo, debía ser fuerte, por otra parte ya no estaba tan indefenso, poco a poco me hice lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelear por mí mismo. Un día logre golpear con mi hueso, no podía golpear pokemons voladores, pero podía, y eso me dio la opción de luchar, por lo cual me hice a la idea de que ser fuerte era la única salida.

Para entonces había perdido un poco el interesen los humanos, pero lo recuper el día en el que vi algo curioso. Iba buscando comida, cualquier cosa que no fuera tierra, ya comenzaba el inviernos, así que ya comenzaba a escasear la comida, la vi, una cubone de mi edad, jugando y saltando junto a otros pokemon, se veía muy feliz, hasta parecía imposible, pues todos los demás cubones, como yo tenían una permanente expresión osca, no entendía que pasaba, juagaban alrededor de una cosas redondas que yo jamás había visto, que tenían algo que olía a comida, ahora sé que eran platos de comida con comida pokemon, estaban sobre una tela a cuadros, claro que en ese momento nunca había visto nada parecido, y apareció un humano, era una hembra pequeña, apenas una cría, y no muy lejos de ella, una pareja de adultos, era lo que sedefinia como familia, una familia humano, los padres cuidando de sus crias, algo que jamáshabía visto en humanos, ellos cuidaban a sus crías hasta adultas y en ese momento lo supe, la niña acariciaba y jugueteaba con los pokemons, a parte de la Cubone, un par de otros pokemons, que ahora sé, eran un Persian y un Delcatty, los alimentaba, y la Cubone se veía tan feliz, sus pokemons al parecer estos pokemon querían a la niña, porque hacían un montón tonterías, y juegos para hacerla sonreír, los vi por largo rato antes de que se marcharan, no lograron verme, de cierto modo estaba teniendo una epifanía, los humanos no solo aceptaban en su grupo pokemons, sino aceptaban a pokemons que en otros lugares no serian aceptados, y con esto los integraban a aquello que llamaban equipo, lo más parecido de lejos a formar parte de una familia, quizá mi única opción, pero era difícil, para mi pensar en un decisión tan radical, algo verdaderamente extraño, pero no me gustaba mi vida, y si había oportunidad quería cambiarla.


	2. Cambio

**Nota: Hola a todos los que lean este fic que solían leerlo la primera vez que lo publique, notaran que quizá este sea el más cambiado de todos los capítulos, prácticamente lo reescribí. Por otra parte me disculpo por unos problemas ya corregidos en el capítulo 1, el próximo capítulo lo publicare el martes o el miércoles de la próxima semana, siguiendo la regla de publicar cada 8 o 9dias, sin más que decir, disfruten, y comenten, ¿qué opinan?, pues a todos nos gusta que nos dejen reviews, recuerdenlo.**

**LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE**

**Cambio**

La verdad no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, pero si sabía que era lo que deseaba, que alguien me tratara con cariño y tener a alguien con quien jugar, que cuidara, alguien que se dignara a tratarme bien y que no me ignorase. Pero un humano para eso, esa idea me causaba dudas, habían muchas cosas sobre ellos que yo aun no sabía, pues eran seres que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver más de 2 veces, además las cosas que sabía y que oía sobre humanos llevaban siempre a la misma conclusión, es cuestión de suerte, pues nunca sabes con que te toparas. Los humanos eran complicados en extremos, pues hasta donde sabia, habían humanos que asesinaban pokemons solo por el gusto de verlos sufrir, muchos de ellos eran pura perversión, desalmada, y por lo tanto deplorable, pero aun así habían humanos buenos, que estaban dispuestos a hacer algo bueno por los demás, y por los pokemons.

La verdad, no se veían muy a menudo humanos cerca de donde yo vivía, y con los días de nuevo fui perdiendo el interés en los humanos, y me concentre en hacerme fuerte, si lograba evolucionar el dolor se acabaría, y todo eso. Pero a medida que el invierno comenzaba, la comida desaparecía, y las noches se hacían más frías, y más me lamentaba, las reglas dicen que si no llegas a ser suficientemente fuerte, puedes morir, los humanos lo bautizaron como "selección natural", y la verdad me aterraba pensar que, al parecer el invierno era una de las mayores causas de muerte en crías de tipos tierra, en donde yo vivía no caía nieve, pero durante las mañanas había escarcha en el suelo húmedo, y durante las noches podías ver tu aliento, los días eran frio y ligeramente sobrios, y el frio me hacia anhelar algo tibio contra que acurrucarme, y también me hubiese gustado subir más mi peso, pues la verdad llegaban a pasar hasta 3 días entre ocasiones en las cuales encontraba comida, y eso me estaba debilitando. Quería comida y quería calor. Un día me debilite por una pelea, un fruto seco que cayó al piso hizo que yo y un Machop nos enfrentáramos, y él me venció. Me quede en el piso, arriesgándome a ser presa de depredadores, estaba mal, muy mal, no había comido en 5 días, y la verdad, creo que podía sentir mis huesos a través de la piel, al final me levante, me acerque a un estanque y bebí, el agua fresca me ayudo a recuperarme un poco, me había alejado mucho del lugar donde vivía, me adentre demasiado en el bosque, pero aun así sabía dónde estaba, me sentía adolorido, hambriento, con frio, y cansado, la verdad no quería moverme, pero tenía que hacer algo, estaba cerca de ese lugar al que llamaban "túnel roca", donde habían humanos, comencé a imaginarme en los brazos de una niña humana acurrucado y con comida, pero llegue a un punto en el cual me imaginaba tranquilo dentro de una de esas pokebolas, donde no hacia frio, y de hecho estaría bien, pues para que un pokemon este fuerte para una batalla tiene que comer, así que mi entrenador hipotético me daría comida, y me alejaría del frio, no era fuerte como para pelear, ni tampoco era bonito, pues, ni siquiera entre pokemons era bonito, así que tampoco me querían por eso, pero quizá, con algo de suerte alguien me vería como un pokemon valioso, estaba algo desesperado y la verdad hasta ya comenzaba a ver mi propia muerte, mi carne pudriéndose, siendo comida por los pokemons insecto y carroñeros, y luego mis huesos serian parte de la colección de algun Marowack que los encontrase. No tenía nada que perder, con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, camine en dirección al túnel roca, en un momento pensé en lo que me había dicho aquel pokemon, que mi vida cambiaria antes de que terminase el invierno, era hora de ver si era verdad, me esperaba un destino exactamente igual al común de mi especie, la muerte, o algo más.

La verdad cuando llegue a un claro, ya estaba punto de dormirme del cansancio, me sentía agobiado, había un aroma extraño en el aire, y ruido lejano, aun faltaba algo de 2 o quizá 3 horas para el atardecer, y recién me di cuenta que había cometido un error en la dirección, no me acerque al túnel roca, me acerque a un pueblo humano, me dio igual me aproxime, con suerte, alguien se apiadaría de mi mal aspecto. Ya no era bosque, era una zona llana, pero con rocas que caían desde la montaña, ya estaba en mi limite, cuando tropecé en una pendiente, no muy pronunciado, pero me raspe parte del cuerpo, mi piel era dura, pero la falta de alimento la hizo frágil, mi herida era superficial, pero ardía, y era amplia, en mis pata, y en el costado, vi algo de sangre, por todo lo anterior y eso creí que era mi fin, cerré los ojos, quería morir dormido, así no sufriría, comencé a temblar, estaba algo asustado, escuché pasos, eran pasos de algun bípedo, escuche un gruñido humano leve, abrí los ojos, y vi una figura humana, me aterre, pues con los humanos no se podía estar seguro, trate de levantarme, pero apenas pude sostener el peso de mi cabeza un rato, el humano puso su mano sobre mí, luche un poco.

- tranquilo, tranquilo, voy a ayudarte – me dijo, era la voz de un macho, probablemente muy joven.

No confiaba, pero no luche, ya no tenía fuerzas, y de cierto modo su mano tibia me calmo. Una vez que me quede quieto, ese humano me cargo entre sus brazos, su ropa estaba fría, pero aun así me abrigo con su brazos, y salió corriendo, ni siquiera le vi bien la cara, cerré los ojos, estaba comenzando a sentirme más caliente, estaba cansado así que termine inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no tenía frio, mi hueso estaba a mi lado, estaba oscuro, y yo estaba dentro de una caja, abrigado con una bufanda humana tejida, no sabía qué era eso, pero estaba a gusto al menos ya no tenía frio. Me movía o mejor dicho la caja de cartón se movía constantemente, un humano me llevaba caminando en una caja, me quede quieto, aun no me encontraba bien, y cuando se abrió la caja pude ver por fin a ese humano, el que logro salvarme, era joven, aun me parecía una cría, adolescente creo que es la mejor palabra para describirlo, recio, de pelo negro largo y picudo, ojos marrones, su ropa era oscura, trato de tomarme y le di un golpecito con mi hueso, aun estaba asustado.

- lo siento, tranquilo, está bien, te daré comida – dijo ese humano, puso la mano a su bolsillo y de una envoltura plástica saco una barra de cereal, me la dio, era comida humana, una golosina, yo nunca había visto algo parecido, la olfatee, olía dulce, ligeramente a bayas, y me la comí. Recién con algo en el estomago me fije a mi alrededor, era una estructura humana, una casa, no hacia frio.

Escuche pasos por el pasillo, y apareció un hombre adulto, pero estaba envejecido, de pelo blanco, a decir verdad me sorprendió, el envejecimiento en humanos era exagerado, pero su apariencia no me importaba, los humanos siempre me parecieron ¿Cómo decirlo? feos, calvos, con mechones de pelo, y esas narices raras. Su ropa, creo yo, los hace más agradables a la vista, aunque aprendí a diferenciar con el tiempo los rasgos que ellos consideraban bonitos en sí mismos, pero bueno, no era al final la gran cosa. Ese humano anciano se nos acerco.

- un Cubone, pobrecillo ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – le pregunto ese anciano.

- de camino al túnel roca, estaba inconsciente – dijo mi rescatador.

El viejo le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

- no seas tonto, no le des comida chatarra, dale vayas o comida pokemon – le regaño levemente el anciano.

- perdón abuelo, pero se nota que no ha comido en un tiempo – se disculpo mi rescatador diciéndome quien era ese anciano.

- no puedes liberarlo, está herido, pero no creo que tu papá te deje conservarlo después de lo que paso con Houndour, puede quedarse aquí, pero solo hasta que el clima mejore, y más vale que no te encariñes, los Cubone usan en su cabeza, el cráneo de su madre difunta, que muere cuando ellos nacen, están solos y lloran mucho, si se encariñan con un humano, el dolor de la perdida disminuye y luego no lo quieren dejar, y no creo que debas conservarlo – dijo el hombre viejo.

Eso me dejo confundido, los humanos creían que el cráneo de mi cabeza era de mi mamá, pero en realidad mi madre estaba viva, solo que me había abandonado, probablemente en ese momento estaba con mi padre, en una cueva, sin ningún remordimiento de haberme abandonado a mi suerte a penas nací; y el cráneo era de un hermano mío que nunca llego a abrir los ojos siquiera, quizá ni siquiera tubo ojos, un hermano que murió sin más para que yo pudiera vivir, un hermano que en realidad seria el único que no me abandonaría, los humanos estaban en un error. Pero el resto de lo que dijo ese anciano no me gusto tampoco, no me podía quedar, por algo que le pasó a algun ser que yo no conocía, eso no permitiría que el padre de mi rescatador me permitiera quedarme, pero el viejo me acogería hasta el clima mejorase, luego de eso, tendría que darme media vuelta y volver. Eso no me gustaba.

- No me parece – dijo mi rescatador poniendo una expresión de disconformidad.

- Ya sabes que tu abuela odia los pokemons, y ella regresara de ese crucero para la primavera, no puede quedarse más tiempo, así que no te encariñes, yo no lo haré – dijo el abuelo de mi rescatador de un modo tajante.

La verdad no era como me lo había imaginado, con los humanos era como jugar a ruleta rusa, claro que entonces no tenía idea de que era la ruleta rusa. Por un lado, al parecer no era bienvenido en esa casa, pero aun así me albergarían por un tiempo, "nada ha cambiado" pensé en ese momento, recordando la profecía de ese pokemon, que ahora sé, se llama Xatu, incluso creo que lo dije en voz alta, pero claro, los humanos no me entendían. Pues si bien me darían comida y un lugar cálido para dormir, ya podía presentir el tipo de trato que iba a darme el anciano, pero la verdad estaba algo equivocado con respecto a los porqués. Por otra parte mi rescatador, era más cálido, algo más burdo, y falto de conocimientos, pero sin duda más noble y amable, era inmaduro, aunque creo que me estoy adelantando un poco.

Me llevo a una cochera, donde en lugar de tener un auto había cosas amontonadas en cajas, dejando espacio libre. Me acomodo en un rincón, y se puso a tratar mis heridas, lo hacía con paciencia, y me sorprendió, realmente sabía lo que hacía, la verdad, lo mordí cuando me puso algo que ardía, pero me sonrió de modo descarado.

- oye, yo solo trato de ayudarte – me dijo, luego me mostro indiferencia, ese humano me resultaba interesante – sabes pequeño, sé que no debo encariñarme, pero supongo que no sabes lo que sucede, y debo explicarte, yo sé que los pokemons entienden – me dijo sentándose a mi altura, la verdad aun estaba nervioso, pero me calme – Para comenzar, me llamo Franco, ese hombre con cara de pasa, es mi abuelo materno, se llama David, la verdad es estricto, y parece molesto, pero es buena persona, y me ha apoyado mucho, mi abuela en cambio es odiosa, creo que ella arruino a mi madre, no le gustan los pokemons por eso no debe saber que estuviste aquí, y bueno sobre mí, no soy mala persona, pero he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, aun no soy entrenador, pero antes solía tener un Houndour, es una larga historia, pero por mi culpa ahora debe estar sufriendo, me lo arrebataron, y bueno, mi papá cree que antes de volver a tener un pokemon, necesito madurar, y calmarme, soy un desastre en muchos aspectos, de cualquier modo, me gustan mucho los pokemons, y aunque no pueda quedarme contigo y tú seas un pokemon solitario, puedes contar conmigo – me dijo.

Luego su abuelo lo llamo, y Franco se fue. Me acurruque en mi nueva cama, ya había comido, mis heridas estaban curadas, y no hacía más frio, en muchos aspectos estaba a salvo, y aunque no tenía mucha fe en ese hogar humano me dormí y a decir verdad estuve a gusto.

Al día siguiente, el ruido de pisadas me despertó, David entro, y puso sin mirarme un plato de comida y agua, y dejo la puerta de la cochera abierta. Comí y me fui a recostar al sol, ya había comido, y la verdad no tenía idea de que hacer, ese humano no me hablaba, me preguntaba donde estaba Franco, pero una vez que me resigne a afrontar aquella situación, me dispuse a explorar la casa, veía muchas cosas de las cuales desconocía su nombre, y a decir verdad al actitud de mi anfitrión me hacia desistir del deseo de tocarlas, mi desconocimiento termino convirtiéndose en asombro, los humanos eran más complicados de lo que pensaba, así que era fácil entretenerse mirándolos.

La verdad poniendo atención a las conversaciones humanas llegue a aprender mucho, los nombres de los múltiples objetos que ellos habían creado, pero bueno. Franco iba una vez al días a verme, temprano en la mañana y con mucha prisa, a veces dejándome golosinas, y revisando velozmente como sanaban mis heridas, si por alguna razón, no venía en la mañana, venía en la tarde, en esas ocasiones solía dedicarme más tiempo, con el pretexto de revisar mis heridas y ver si estaba listo para ser liberado, Franco me agradaba, de hecho en cierto punto deje que me cargara, y a escondidas de David, solía rascarme la espalda, algo que era extrañamente agradable, también a ratos solía sentarse a hablarme de muchas cosas, principalmente sobre su vida, y ahí fu cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad el humano joven que me salvo, no mentía cuando decía que era un desastre, pero de cierto modo, a veces me sentía identificado con él, no ´se, pero le tenía empatía, como sí mediante lo que él sufría, podía entenderme, algo que me era muy extraño.

El padre de Franco, se llamaba Carlos, al parecer era un buen hombre y como su hijo, adoraba a los pokemons, aunque claro, nunca se convirtió en entrenador, La madre de Franco, bueno, nunca llegue a saber su nombre, pero si Franco no se refería a ella como su madre, la llamaba "la idiota esa" o "jodida vieja" entre otros, al parecer la odiaba, siempre usaba términos muy ofensivos para hablar de ella. Hasta donde entendía, Franco tenía un hermano y una hermana, que eran mayores que él, y no llevaba bien con ellos. Si bien los humanos son cuidados por sus padres hasta que son adultos, en ese caso la madre de Franco, después de separase de Carlos, al parecer dejo de cuidar a su hijo, y por esto Franco la odiaba, pero sus hermanos mayores ya eran adultos así que ignoraron esto, por eso Franco solo tenía a su padre, desde el divorcio, al parecer su abuela también comenzó a tratarlo mal, por lo tanto solo tenía a su abuelo y padre. Pero apartando esas historias, él me preocupaba, era muy inquieto, no podía quedarse quieto, y sí tenía que, movía los pies, las manos, se mordía las uñas, eso no me parecía normal y a medida que más entendía a los humanos más me daba cuenta de lo extraño y preocupante de este comportamiento. Pero a pesar de eso yo veía algo de valor en ese humano, pues al igual que yo, solo intentaba hacer algo para dejar de sentirse como estaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo supe que era una escuela, un lugar donde los humanos jóvenes eran instruidos para que en un futuro, y después de seguir estudiando pudieran trabajar, tenían que ir 5 días de la semana, y quedarse casi toda la mañana, Franco me visitaba antes o después de la escuela, los días que no iba a la escuela, se quedaba largas horas conmigo. Franco me enseño a jugar con una pelota, y también me enseño a abrir envolturas de golosinas. A pesar de la prohibición de su abuelo, él se estaba encariñando conmigo, y yo también con él, ese humano, fue mi primer amigo.

Recuerdo un día, Franco llego con migo, y a escondidas de su abuelo, se sentó a mi lado, traía una bolsa de bayas frescas, puso un puñado a mi plato, y el también empezó a comerlas.

- sabes Cubone, hay una chica en mi clase, que es muy linda, era tímida con todos, y me gustaba bastante, desde inicios de año, nunca me atrevía hablarle, las chicas con las que se junta son odiosas, sobre todo una de ellas, que es una mierda, se hace la graciosa con todos, pero es el ser más hipócrita de este mundo, esa tipa me llama "emotic" dice que soy un puto emo, y para colmo se burla de cómo muevo los pies y las manos, de ahí el "tic" – estaba hablando molesto, él solo usaba palabras ofensivas cuando lo estaba, a pesar de que hablaba con calma – nadie nunca se burlo de eso, la puta esa se fija en las personas hasta encontrar algo con que burlarse, pero qué más da, es solo una idiota, y bien, su amiga no parecía ser como ella, y antes de ayer, el profesor nos mando a hacer trabajos en parejas, ella fue mi pareja, la chica que me gustaba, y bien tuve la oportunidad de hablarle, y ella me sonrió, me trato bien, fue linda conmigo, hablamos bastante, ayer me envió un mensaje de texto, preguntaba que hacía y nos pusimos a conversar, y hoy, voy a la escuela, llegue temprano, y la vi a ella con su amiga idiota, y me di cuenta, todo cae en su lugar, la gente de mierda termina con gente de mierda, y esa chica que fue linda conmigo, hablaba mal de mí con su amiga, diciendo que estaba acosándola, que estaba arrastrándome por el suelo por ella, que soy un asco, que soy aburrido, que mi música es basura, maldita puta – dijo, yo me acerqué con algo de miedo, estaba realmente enojado, entonces sonrió – le dan miedo los Cubone, cree que son feos por su cráneo, pero no, la verdad mí me gusta cómo te ves Cubone, y es genial que a pesar de lo que sufriste, sigas luchando, cuando te rescate, nunca te diste por vencido, además, puedo confiar en ti, porque mientras yo sea bueno contigo, tu serás bueno con migo – dijo Franco rascándome la espalda con suavidad, entonces vi que de molesto paso a triste, la verdad no entendía muy bien la decepción, nunca nadie me decepciono en la vida, por el simple hecho de estar solo, pero podía entender aquello hasta cierto punto, estaba molesto porque lo habían engañado, alguien que él pensó, podía darle afecto, en realidad se burlaba de él, eso era cruel, pues fingió estar dispuesta a darle afecto a Franco, a pesar de considerarlo de lo peor. Esa humana, me pareció un ser repulsivo.

Franco, suspiro.

- sabes que es lo peor, yo no soy emo, y creo que esas idiotas no saben lo que es un emo – se puso a decir y ladee la cabeza, yo tampoco sabía lo que era un emo – yo soy solo yo, no soy punk, no soy metalero, creo que soy algo rockero, pero no toco ni la pandereta, así que no estoy seguro, además, mi música no es basura, la de ellas sí, bandas pop de plástico con chicos lindos que seguro son maricas, y claro, reto a cualquiera de esos cantantes de baladas a tocar el solo de guitarra de cualquier canción que yo escucho, no podrían – se puso a decir más animado de la nada, casi gritando, eso me espanto.

Franco me cargo de improviso, y me sostuvo a la altura de su cabeza sonriendo me forma rara, yo le di un golpe con mi hueso en la cabeza.

- lo siento Cubone, perdón, pero quiero enseñarte algo, no me juzgues, creí que estabas de acuerdo con migo, aunque seguro no entendiste ni la mitad de lo que dije – dijo bajándome con suavidad, y era cierto, entendí muy poco.

Saco ese aparato llamado celular, lo encendió, y se pudo a toquetear la pantalla hasta que al parecer encontró lo que buscaba.

- escucha esto, y a ver qué te parece – dijo, yo me quede desconcertado, entonces comencé a escucharlo.

La música humana y su variedad no terminaban de convencerme, la música no era algo humano, pues los pokemons hacíamos música mucho antes que los humanos, o eso tenía entendido, de hecho, algunos ataques no eran más que forma especiales de usar el sonido, la música humana no me llamo la atención, hasta ese día.

El sonido que escuche se parecía al rugido de algun pokemon molesto, pero era rítmico, muy veloz, desgarrador, complejo, pero era genial, creo haber hecho un gesto de celebración, ese sonido vibraba dentro de mi cráneo, y eso me daba una sensación de cosquilleo, que era agradable, y por alguna razón me puse a mover la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás.

- nunca había visto a un pokemon hacer head-banding ¿seguro que no eres liberado o estás perdido? – dijo primero con asombro y luego con duda.

Yo lo mire con desconcierto.

- olvídalo, solo que me sorprendió, los humanos hacemos lo mismo cuando escuchamos esa clase de música – dijo él – sabes en unos días regresa la abuela y ella no permitirá que te quedes, pero yo quiero que te quedes, a menos que no quieras – dijo él algo decaído, supongo que considero la posibilidad de que quisiera volver a estar en libertad.

Yo me acerque a él y apoye la cabeza contras sus rodillas.

- bien amigo, no sé cómo, pero no tu serás mi compañero – me dijo con cariño.

Poco después de eso se fue, aun tenía muchas dudas sobre las cosas que él me decía, algunas bastante tontas como ¿qué era un emo? ¿Que era pop de plástico? ¿Por qué se refería las personas como excremento cuando estas eran desagradables?, y otras más importantes como ¿qué fue lo que paso con ese tal Houndour? ¿De qué se arrepentía Franco? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse quieto? A decir verdad estaba con la cabeza bastante revuelta por esas cuestiones tontas e importantes. En ese momento, me di cuenta de algo importante, la abuela de Franco llegaría cuando el invierno acabase, y Franco ya me había prometido que seriamos compañeros, a diferencia de cómo iban las cosas hasta ese entonces, en realidad ese si era un cambio, y uno grande, realmente la profecía de ese Xatu se hizo realidad, lo cual me abrió grandes dudas, entonces aquello llamado destino si existía.


	3. Humanos

**LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE**

**Humanos**

Franco me había prometido que seriamos compañeros, por lo cual él cuidaría de mi, él era un poco complicado, y ligeramente tonto, pero era un buen humano y me agradaba, podía considerarlo mi amigo, y sabia cuidarme, se esmeraba en ello, confiaba bastante en él, parecía una buena idea, aunque claro era mucho más complicado. La verdad habían cosas detrás de ese tema, que no podía comprender con mi poco conocimientos sobre humanos, de las cuales no estaba muy lejos de enterarme, y claro eran cosas desagradables, del tipo que hacen que los pokemons terminen temiendo a los humanos. Lo natural era verlos como otro ser con el cual compartir el mundo, los depredadores los veían como presas potenciales, algo más complicadas de cazar, pero bueno, y era lo natural, incluso los humanos criaban pokemons solo para luego comérselos, algo que no es raro en la naturaleza, pero el miedo existía cuando la muerte se da por razones más patéticas, como por diversión, ahí es cuando uno cruza una línea que no debe.

Un día estaba con David, él miraba televisión tranquilo, yo también miraba la televisión, ya que al no poder ver a más humanos esta me permitía saber un poco más acerca de ellos, tanto cosas buenas, como cosas estúpidas, como cosas malas, y todo iba bien, como siempre David a penas si me miraba, cuando soltó una frase que me pareció interesante.

- espero que no te guste la televisión, en las cuevas no hay tele para pokemons – me dijo, como un regaño leve, pero me dio igual, de todos modos, ya me habían prometido un hogar.

Poco rato después alguien toco el timbre, ese sonido la verdad siempre me pareció molesto. David se paro y fue a abrir, esperaba que fuese Franco, aunque seria temprano, aun no era ni siquiera medio dio y él siempre venia después de que David hubiese terminado de comer si venía a verme en la tarde. La verdad seguía mirando al televisor, y escuché una voz de un humano adulto macho.

- David, dime que no es cierto ¿Franco trajo aquí un pokemon? – le interrogo con cierto grado de preocupación, tome atención cuando escuche que mencionaban a Franco.

- oye, cálmate Carlos, no deberías estar en la oficina – le dijo David con paciencia.

Escuche algo de conmoción, entonces me aleje del televisor, y me fui a la cocina, para esconderme, la verdad no sabía que ocurría.

Finalmente un hombre adulto entro a la sala, vestía de traje, pero llevaba el saco en la mano, y tenía cierto parecido con Franco, supuse que era su padre, y supuse bien.

- cuando Franco estaba metido en las peleas de riesgo dejabas que escondiera pokemons en tu cochera, no trates de mentirme – le refuto a David algo molesto.

- Franco no ha vuelto a las peleas, así que cálmate y déjame explicarte – le dijo David.

El hombre se sentó en el sofá, parecía ligeramente molesto.

- Franco compro comida pokemon y una pokebola, encontré el recibo y la bolsa, y desde hace casi un mes, viene aquí antes o después de la escuela, es mi hijo, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó firme y algo molesto.

- sí, ha traído un pokemon aquí, pero puedo asegurarte que no es de las peleas, trajo un Cubone muy pequeño, que se encontró de camino al túnel roca, estaba herido y famélico, pero no eran heridas hechas por un pokemon o un humano, eran superficiales, una feo rasguño en casi todo su cuerpo, salvaje sin duda, mordió a Franco mientras lo curaba y estaba nervioso, no asustado cuando lo trajo – dijo David bastante serio.

El hombre suspiro y llevo las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera.

- es mi hijo, a su edad yo me escapaba a bares para ver a las bandas, y él se mete a peleas ilegales para salvar pokemons, yo lo hice por amor a la música, él por amor a los pokemons, creo – dijo aquel hombre algo acongojado.

- sabes, soy un hombre viejo que tiene una esposa y una hija de las cuales no se enorgullece, probablemente en ese crucero mi esposa haya vuelto a engañarme, solo estoy esperando a encontrar pruebas de que me fue infiel para que no toque mi dinero, y ahora aprecio más al joven que embarazo a mi hija que a mi propia hija, pero tú y tu hijo aun son jóvenes, y son fuertes, tienen esperanza – le dijo David, hablando cálidamente, eso me hizo acercarme, la verdad entendí aquello bastante bien, era un historia complicada, pero esa parte era fácil de entender.

Termine acercándome con cierta timidez, aun tenía un pequeño parche en mi costado, y estaba realmente nervioso, pues aquel hombre antes había sido un gran obstáculo, sin que me diera cuenta, termine frente a él.

- Hola – salude aun sabiendo que solo escucharía "Cubone bone".

- así que tu eres el Cubone que Franco encontró – me dijo – aun es pequeño – comento.

- y era más pequeño, cuando llego era hueso y pellejo, tu hijo lo cuido bien, siempre ha cuidado bien de los pokemons – dijo David levantándose – Franco no vino en la mañana, seguro vendrá en un rato, Carlos, quédate a comer, supongo que tu y ese muchacho tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo David mientras se metía a la cocina.

Carlos me miro un buen rato, trato de tocar mi cabeza, y antepuse mi hueso, aun desconocía a ese humano, y bueno, me puso nervioso.

- perdona – me dijo – vaya que debes ser especial, Franco ha liberado sin problemas pokemons antes, y si quiere conservarte debe ser por algo – dijo él sonriéndome levemente.

Cuando lo hizo, supe que estaba de acuerdo. Pero a medida que más sabía, más dudas tenían y en ese momento comenzaba a tener dudas más acertadas, y una de ella la verdad era perturbadora ¿Qué eran "peleas de riesgo"? Se habían referido a ellas como ilegales, eso quería decir que por alguna razón eran malas, por eso los propios humanos las prohibían, eso me aterro.

Me quede cerca de los humanos mientras estos comían, después de un rato llego Franco. David se retiro a su habitación, a penas si saludo a su nieto, pero desde que Franco vio a su padre ahí parado, se quedo algo nervioso y callado, entonces yo me acerque a él y lo salude con mi hueso. Franco se arrodillo y me recogió del suelo.

- hola papá, creo que ya conociste Cubone – le dijo algo frio y preocupado a la vez.

- oye, no es que quiero alejarte de los pokemons, solo quiero alejarte de las peleas, ese Cubone no es de las peleas así que, llévalo a casa, antes de que tu abuela lo ve – dijo Carlos sonriendo levemente.

- gracias papá – dijo Franco y se acerco a su padre, para abrazarlo, para mí fue un poco asfixiante estar en medio, pero era cálido.

Ese fue mi último día en esa casa, pues me llevaron a otra casa, una mucho más pequeña, pero con un jardín más grande, donde su cochera si tenía un auto en ella, pero no dormiría ahí en una caja, Franco me llevo a su habitación, era simple, desordenada y no tan bonita, pero acogedora. Una canasta forrada con una manta, esa sería mi cama.

Aun no había acabado el invierno, y mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Aunque eso no significara que las cosas malas me dejarían. Ya que estaba al cuidado permanente de Franco, tuve que entrar en una de esas pokebolas, es una cosa muy extraña pasar por eso, normalmente uno lucha y se resiste, claro que yo lo hice voluntariamente, pero el de hecho luchar contra un pokemon y debilitarlo poco a poco, implicaba hacer que este reconociera tu fuerza superior y entrar en una pokebola, aceptarlo como tu amo, por eso era un proceso clave para domar a un pokemon salvaje. Los humanos eran impresionantes, podían desnaturalizar a un pokemon al punto de hacer que depredador y presa jueguen juntos, uno al lado del otro. Pero así comenzaba una nueva historia.

Mi limitado conocimientos sobre humanos fue obviamente incrementando con el tiempo, en especial porque, Franco fue mi maestro, o bueno al menos lo intentaba a veces si yo miraba algo con curiosidad, él se acercaba y me hablaba al respecto, no siempre sus explicaciones despejaban todas mis dudas, pero bastante bueno para entenderme, en especial porque al parecer a sus oídos, hablábamos 2 idiomas diferentes, pero claro que también me hacia entender, pues fui aprendiendo gestos humanos que podía imitar para expresar ciertas cosas.

También fui aprendiendo sobre mi propio humano Franco, era un humano aun más complejo de lo que yo creía, y era alarmante. Su manía de no poder quedarse quieto iba a un más lejos que mover los pies a las manos, no podía ni estar sentado mucho tiempo, pues siempre estaba cambiado su ubicación, y a veces ni resistía estar en casa, teniendo que salir, se aburría con facilidad. Pero si algo lo calmaba siempre era simple acto de caminar.

Vivíamos en un lugar llamado pueblo lavanda, una ciudad pequeña, donde todo el año había niebla durante las noches y las primeras horas de la mañana, un lugar algo sombrío tengo que decir, no es que las montañas donde antes vivía fueran un sitio agradable, pero de verdad, era sombrío. Si bien no llovía mucho, no eran escasos los días nublados, por alguna razón la gente no pintaba de colores sus casas como en otros lugares, casi todas las casa tenían colores en tonos grises o blancos, sin mencionar que el paisaje alrededor del pueblo era algo deprimente, grandes montañas, pero con escasa vegetación, llano rocosos con poca hierva, ese no era un paisaje atractivo, y mucho menos amable con la gente triste que había en ese lugar. La verdad a pesar de lo sombrío de ese lugar, la gente que vivía en pueblo lavanda, era normal, pero como dije, la gente triste era más común que en otros lugares, gente triste iba y venía todos los días, y todo culpa del máximo símbolo de la ciudad, si volteabas en dirección este, la veías desde cualquier parte del pueblo, la Torre Lavanda, era un edificio muy alto y colosal, la verdad era un edifico muy bonito, con tallados en piedra y techos decorados, pero al final, era un cementerio, y eso era lo que importaba, no uno para humanos, sino un cementerio para pokemons, los pokemon muertos de humanos, ahí los humanos tristes por la pérdida iban a rendir tributo a las almas de esos pokemons.

Franco me hizo conocer muy bien pueblo Lavanda y sus alrededores, pero sobre todo sus alrededores, pues como ya dije, caminar lo calmaba, y por eso caminaba bastante, solía llevarme al campo, a veces íbamos hasta el bosque, ahí jugaba con migo, me hablaba de cosas que le ocurrían, incluso algunas veces que un pokemon molestoso, como un rattata aparecía, me enfrentaba a este bajo la dirección de mi humano. Franco me preocupaba, el ser humanos, es una ser que vive en comunidades, crean lazos con otras especies, lo más normal es que al crecer las crías desarrollen amistades, pero Franco no tenía amigos humanos, era un solitario, creo que por eso me podía entender, al parecer las demás personas no podían entenderlo, y las cosas de su pasado de algun modo lo dañaron, la falta de quietud de Franco se concia como ansiedad, aunque no diría que era miserable, el ponía sus esperanzas en su viaje.

Los humanos van a la escuela para poder trabajar, y ganar dinero, y en conjunto se crea una sociedad que provee de bienes y servicios a todos, claro en teoría solamente pues tenía sus fallos, pero cuando un humano llegaba a los 15 años de edad, y cumplía con ciertos requisitos, podía, durante las vacaciones irse de viaje con su pokemons, mochila al hombro, a participar en una suerte de competencia donde los humanos se medían para ver quién era el mejor entrenando pokemons, pues un buen entrenador podía atrapar todos los pokemons que se propusiese, y también debía ser un gran estratega y a la vez un gran criador, sin embargo si a uno no le gustaban las peleas habían otras opciones. Franco ponía todas sus esperanzas en ese viaje, para el cual tenía que esperara aun más de un año.

Yo por mi parte, estaba feliz, quizá mi entrenador era un desastre en muchos aspectos, pero era bueno, y me di cuenta, que a veces mi sola presencia, le hacía bien, pues ya no se sentía tan solo, y su actitud mejoraba gracias a mi, a veces me daba el lujo de regañarlo cuando hacia una tontería, y eso que se suponía él debía entrenarme, quizá odiaba el modo en que se movía mientras dormía, llegando al extremo, una vez se cayó de la cama, y casi me aplasta, en otra ocasión, cuando desperté vi su cara, casi me da un infarto por el susto, su cabeza estaba colgada fuera de su cama, sobre mi canasta. Un habito humano que vi en televisión en repetidas ocasiones, era que cuando dos humanos eran pareja, o como solemos decir los pokemons, "compañeros de por vida"

Duermen en la misma cama, y la verdad a veces me lamentaba por quien tuviera que compartir el sueño con mi entrenador, y agradecía tener la canasta para mí solo.

Claro que, aun me faltaba saber mucho, sobre mi entrenador, su pasado y el famoso Houndour. Franco pinto mi pokebola, la pinto de negro y uso pegatinas para ponerle un par de huesos cruzados con un cráneo parecido al mío. Un día, cuando Franco estaba en la escuela, Carlos se había ido a trabajar, y yo me quede solo en casa, trataba de arrojar mi hueso, y que este volviera a mí, como había visto hacer a algunos Marowacks, pero solo terminaba arrojando mi hueso sin ninguna puntería, y era bastante pequeño, arroje mi hueso y termino bajo la cama de Franco, debajo de su cama era un lugar algo temible, pues franco limpiaba todas partes menos ahí abajo, y solo revisaba debajo para encontrar sus zapatos, pero era mi hueso, no podía quedarme sin mi hueso. Me atrevía ir allí abajo, viví gran parte de mi vida (en ese momento) en una cueva polvosa, pero aun así me incomodo entrara ahí, papeles arrugados, vasos descartable viejos con su contenido pegajoso expuesto, zapatos viejos y llenos de polvo, revistas comics sobre zombis, que había ledo hacía mucho tiempo y olvidado, cuando encontré mi hueso, en el piso lleno de pelusa, lo recogí, cuando vi una pokebola pintada de negro también, pero en lugar del hueso una flama pintada, y sobre la flama, la huella de una pata, eso me sorprendió, la rodé hasta afuera. Cuando Franco llego de la escuela y me vio con la pokebola, me pregunto algo desconcertado.

- Cubone ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Yo señale debajo de su cama. Franco pareció culpable, tomo la pokebola, la limpio con la mano, dejó su mochila, se sentó sobre la cama.

- creo que y sabes que hay cosas en mi pasado no muy bonitas, y creo que ya es hora de confesarte algunas – dijo triste mirándome.

Yo me acerque realmente quería saber, extendí mis bracitos para que él me levantara sobre sus piernas, y así lo hizo sentándome en su regazo, un gesto que encontré paternal.

- sabes amigo, para ser un pokemon con el cráneo de un muerto en la cabeza, eres muy tierno – dijo al azar, rascándome la cabeza, no me molesto ese innecesario comentario, pero quería que comenzara a hablar.

Y me contó. Houndour era un especie de pokemon, oriunda de otra región, y al igual que a mí, no le puso un nombre y lo llamaba de este modo. Pero lo siguiente si me causo aberración y algo de temor. Las peleas de riesgo, bueno, existen peleas pokemon normales, que son legales, pues tiene reglas, y en realidad los pokemon pueden recuperarse tras sufrir daño, pero no contentos con eso, unos humanos crearon una versión extrema al a que llamaron "riesgo", era ilegal, no supe mucho en ese momento, pero se los describiré, es una jaula circular, mucho más pequeña que un campo de batalla estándar, entrenadores y pokemons entran, al estar en un espacio tan reducido es peligroso para el entrenador, porque puede ser alcanzado por un ataque, por otra parte, el entrenador que pierda deberá darle su pokemon al vencedor, y de por medio habían otras cosas malas en ese mundo. Franco se hizo adicto a la sensación que tenía al jugar riesgo, como era joven, le prestaron un pokemon y el gano a Houndour en su primera pelea, lo cuido y lo entreno hasta que comenzaron a vencer, pero Franco liberaba a los pokemon que ganaba, despues de curarlos, y tenerlos un tiempo en casa de su abuelo, siempre fue un buen humano, eso sí, un día, perdió a Houndour, no lo soporto, y huyo con su pokebola, el ultimo recuerdo de su viejo amigo, desde ese día dejo de jugar, pero el mismo día fue arrestado, debido a que era jugador, entonces le quitarían el derecho a tener pokemons, pero los de las peleas lo detestaba porque liberaba pokemons, un juez le tuvo piedad, y a cambio de información sobre las peleas y los organizadores lo dejaron ir con el expediente limpio para que pueda comenzar de 0, pero perdio a su mejor amigo, y se gano el odio y deseo de venganza de aquellos humanos despreciables que buscaban venganza contra él.

Cuando le me conto la historia, me quede algo desconcertado, como un humano que era tan bueno con migo podía haber hecho esas cosas, claro que luego lo entendí, pero que fuese bueno conmigo y hubiera liberado de ese mundo a otros pokemons, me hizo volver confiar en él.

Este fue un pasaje importante, en nuestras vidas, tanto para mi entrenador como para quien sería uno de mis mejores amigos, quien me enseñaría el concepto de manada y familia. En su momento paso desapercibido, esa pequeña explicación.

La primavera llego, el paisaje seguía igual de sombrío, aun habían días nublados todas las semanas, perola hierva y los arboles verdes, hacían más agradable las vista, eso sí, la lluvia aumento, y claro que también la neblina, pero el frio ya no estaba. Franco y yo ahora solíamos salir más a menudo de la ciudad, caminábamos por el campo, ahora buscando entrenarme, pues debía hacerme fuerte, seguía siendo pequeño, tanto que no llegaba ni a las rodillas de mi entrenador, pero con los días, y el entrenamiento sentía que me hacía cada vez mejor, no siempre lograba ganar, pero aun así, me sentía capaz. Pero a pesar de todo, el pasado termino encontrando a Franco.

Una de esas veces, caminábamos ya de regreso a casa, yo estaba exhausto, iba en la mochila de Franco, la verdad bastante cómodo, y Franco caminaba, cuando, en frente nosotros aparecieron muchos humanos, le cortaron el paso a mi entrenador, él me escondió.

Los otros humanos no lucían muy diferentes a Franco, pero eran más viejos, y se notaba que no eran saludables, la verdad no escuche bien pero juraría que oí esas palabras con referencia a excremento entre otras cosas, estaban atacando a Franco. En un momento, le quitaron la mochila en la que yo estaba, y Franco decía "Ese es mi pokemon, devuélvemelo" y los atacantes, lo probocaban "quieres llorar el ir con tu papito" "niño, mejor ríndete, estas acabado" y uno escupió sobre él. Franco intento golpearlo, pero los demás lo golpearon a él, era horrible, y tome acciones, logre salirme de la mochila, a suerte, la sostenían cerca del suelo, arroje mi hueso contra uno de esos criminales y pude luego atestar un golpe más contra otro.

- ¡NO CUBONE! – me grito Franco.

Uno de me pateo, no llevaban pokemons con ellos, pero no era necesario aun era pequeño, quede muy lastimado, y uno de esos humanos me cargo, trate de escapar, pero entre tres me quitaron mi hueso, y pude ver que Franco intentaba inútilmente detenerlos. Ahora sé lo repulsivo que pueden ser los humanos, ingiriendo venenos, uno de ellos llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y al ver que Franco se preocupaba por mí, lo torturo torturándome, quiso quemarme con el cigarrillo, pero alguien intervino. La policía llego, era la primera vez que veía eso, algunos escaparon, pero aprendieron a los demás, al parecer el escándalo ocasiono una queja y con esto llamaron a la policía. Uno de los oficiales quiso envolverme con una manta, no me deje, estaba asustado, y Franco lo hizo, recién pude calmarme.

Me llevaron a un lugar llamado centro pokemon donde una mujer me curo y cuando estuve bien, me llevaron con Franco después, eso quedo como un incidente aislado, pero ahí no terminaron los problemas. Franco aun tenía que declarar, en la estación de policía, pasó algo muy inesperado, yo estaba conocido y asustado, quería ir a casa acurrucarme en mi canasta, escuchar la música de franco y que este me abrazara. Franco me llevo cargando todo el tiempo en un manta, al menos el calor y la presencia de mi entrenador me lograron calmar. Estábamos sentados esperando en una sala donde entraba y salía gente.

- Tranquilo Cubone, ya paso, solo esperaremos a que llegue papá, y hablara con algunas personas, yo hablare e iremos a casa, comeremos esas barras de cereal que tanto te gusta y que el abuelo y papá no quieren que te dé – me dijo abrazándome con más fuerza, quizá porque estaba temblando, y al no calmarme, siguió hablando – ¿Cómo puedes estar asustado?, si eres un luchador, y fuiste muy valiente al tratar de defenderme, leí sobre los de tu especie, las crías que nacen a medidos del otoño, muy raras veces soportan siquiera las primeras semanas de invierno, y aun eres un Cubone bebé, y lo lograste, ya es primavera, eres fuerte, te encontré con vida a finales del invierno, lo lograremos como un equipo, y mientras yo pueda hacer algo, no dejare que te lastimen –me dijo, eso si me calmo, no supe que exactamente pero me hizo sentir a gusto.

Poco tiempo después, llego Carlos, al parecer el caso de franco era especial así que se dedico a buscar a una fiscal en especifico, ya iban a llamar a Franco para hablar, y parecía que las cosas iban a calmarse desde ahí. En ese momento se escucho el sonido de la conmoción, escuche garras rascando el suelo, y al parecer muchas personas corriendo. Lo siguiente que vi, fue un pokemon canino, negro, con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza, y emitía quejidos agudos en forma de llanto, corría desesperado hacia donde yo estaba, pero vi esperanzas en sus ojos. Franco me dejo en la silla al lado, yo no sabía que esperar, estaba algo nervioso. Aquel pokemon tenía heridas abierta o muy reciéntenme cicatrizadas, su pelo estaba sucio y apestaba, y estaba escuálido, delgado y poco saludable, uno de sus cuernos estaba rajado, pero llorando corrió hacia Franco y Franco lo abrazo.

- Eres tú, volviste amigo, no sabes cuento te extrañe, ahora nada te apartara de mi – dijo poniéndose a llorar.

-sabía que volvería verte, lo sabía, gracias – dijo el pokemon aun llorando.

Policías veían esta escena sin entender, y Carlos al entrar a la sala, me cargo con la manta, soltó un par de lagrimas, se veía feliz. Franco me había mostrado fotos de Houndour, ese pokemon se parecía, pero era más grande con cuernos en lugar de orejas, y cola larga, asumí que evoluciono. Me sentía feliz por Franco, pero algo extraño, Houndour, o mejor dicho Houndoom era su primer pokemon, entonces ¿yo donde quedaba?


	4. Houndoom

**NOTA: (para los lectores que siguen este fic desde la primer vez) A continuación para su deleite, un capitulo completamente nuevo, pero necesario. Y lo siento por no actualizar en dos semanas, lo intente, pero no se pudo.**

**LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE**

**Houndoom**

La policía no se explicaba exactamente lo que ocurría, era obvio que ese pokemon le pertenecía y tenía un estrecho vínculo con Franco, pero como suele ocurrir con humanos a veces complican las cosas por nada. Franco tuvo que explicar muchas cosas, había una denuncia por la desaparición de un Houndour, y así fue como me entere de que cada pokemon que entra en una pokebola adquiere un número de identificación, el cual lleva por siempre, por eso un pokemon no puede entrar en una pokebola que no fuera suya, eso me dejo dudando acerca de cómo Houndoom llego ahí, porque había sido sacado de una pokebola, y al oler a Franco corrió tras él, pero bueno, no le di vueltas al asunto.

Franco uso como prueba de que era suyo la pokebola pintada que antes yo había encontrado, junto con la denuncia, probo que ese pokemon le pertenecía, pero Houndoom a decir verdad me parecía que no estaba bien, no solo por su mal aspecto, gruñía a todo humano que no fueran Franco y Carlos, y se escondía detrás de Franco, la verdad yo estaba nervioso, pues, no tenía mucha experiencia interactuando contra otros pokemons, y seguía dudando acerca de mi nuevo puesto como pokemon de Franco.

Al final Franco metió a Houndoom dentro de su pokebola.

- Vamos a casa, ahí te cuidare, y descansaras – dijo Franco sonriéndole, pero aun algo lloroso.

Entonces me cargo, no me dijo nada, pero me sostenía con cuidado y abrigándome con la manta, eso me reconforto, pero la verdad, aun así estaba nervioso.

Al llegar a casa, Franco me dejo sobre su cama abrigado, dándome como había prometido una de esas golosinas de cereal.

- Cubone, dame un rato, debo ocuparme de Houndoom – me dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

Entonces salió de la habitación. Yo comía mi golosina, aun sintiéndome raro, estaba en casa, con el cuerpo a una agradable temperatura, después de había recibido la atención de mi humano, estaba comiendo algo que me gustaba, pero aun así sentía una especie de vacío, no como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, era el desconcierto que me provocaba el regreso de Houndoom.

En un momento me baje de la cama, Franco dejo la puerta abierta así que no tuve problemas, salía hacia el corredor, y vi mucho vapor salir del baño, era normal que hubiera vapor cuando los humanos se duchaban, pero ese era demasiado, entonces apareció Carlos llevando una calentadora de agua que aun burbujeaba.

- Permiso Cubone – me dijo y entro al baño, que estaba con la puerta abierta para variar.

Me asome aun nervioso, ese comportamiento era extraño. No termine siquiera de acercarme cuando Franco salió del baño. Estaba muy mojado y en lugar de usar zapatos usaba sandalias, y había algo de pelo negro sobre él.

- Tranquilo Cubone, te presentaré más tarde Houndoom – me dijo Franco y se apresuro hacia su habitación. Carlos también salió del baño.

- el baño parece un sauna – comento – DATE PRISA FRANCO, NO DEBEMOS DEJAR QUE SE ENFRIE, YO VOY POR LA SECADORA – grito Carlos.

A pesar de que Carlos le exigía prisa a Franco, este tardaría al menos un rato, así que me decidí a afrontar las cosas por mí mismo, y me aventure entre el vapor, en el piso había agua sucia, que lamentablemente por mis patitas cortas, pise, mechones de pelo, y residuos de espuma. Y bajo la ducha, estaba Houndoom, desgarraba carne de un apedazó de pierna de un tauros, semi-crudo, sin duda me estaba arriesgando, era un depredador de todas formas, mientras mi alimento era de origen vegetal, él suyo seria seguramente contendría otros pokemons.

- ¿Quién eres? – me gruño desviando la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de desconfianza, y una cicatriz que tenía que le atravesaba el ojo, no ayudo a disipar mis miedos, él estaba mojado, pero su pelo estaba limpio y olía bien, pero también se veía más delgado y sus huesos resaltaban, posiblemente de un modo parecido, en cual yo estaba cuando Franco me encontró.

- no tengo nombre, Franco es mi humano, me llama Cubone – dije tratando de no sonar asustado, pero mi voz de repente se hizo aguda.

Houndoom me miro fijamente, lo cual me intimido más, luego seme acerco, tome mi hueso, en caso de que tuviera que defenderme, y me olfateo mojándome un poco.

- bien – me dijo Houndoom más tranquilo – ¿Cómo terminaste con Franco? – me pregunto mientras seguía mordisqueando su hueso.

- por casualidad, él me encontró cuando estaba a punto de morir – dije más relajado.

- no ha cambiado – comento mi mojado acompañante con un tono esperanzado.

- es un gran humano, aunque algo desastroso – comente y él me miro con molestia, sin agresividad, pero con molestia.

- no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos sufrido, sí está algo perdido, pero para eso estamos nosotros, se supone que somos su manada, una manada guía, te protege y te acompaña, la manada es tu familia por más que no tengas ningún parentesco – me dijo bastante enérgico – aunque que sabes tú, tu especie son pokemons solitarios, y mírate, hay Cubones más grandes, aun eres una cría – me dijo.

Debí haber puesto una cara triste, la verdad ni me di cuenta pues aun pensaba en eso de guiar a Franco, cuando Houndoom bajo su cabeza.

- oye, no te pongas así, lo siento, es solo que es raro para mí, durante mucho tiempo soñé con volver ver a este humano, y por fin estoy en casa, y no sé, he pasado mucho tiempo en muy mal estado, para poder ser amable con un nuevo miembro de mi manada – me confesó algo susceptible.

- descuida, supongo que es cierto, aun hay mucho que debo aprender – dije.

En eso llego Franco con un el botiquín, y se puso currar las heridas abiertas de Houndoom, se sorprendió un poco viendo ahí, pero solo rasco mi espalda, y se puso a currar con cuidado, poco después llego Carlos con la secadora, yo nunca había visto eso, pero bueno. Si un tipo fuego tiene pelo, debe bañarse en agua hirviendo y no debe enfriarse, así que para secarlo rápido tenían que usar esa máquina. En mi caso el agua también me haría daño, pero para mantenerme limpio, solo limpiaban con un aceite mi piel escamosa. Un vez curado y limpio, le dieron más comida a Houndoom, y pude ver su cola moviéndose enérgicamente, fue raro verle las costillas, y al mismo tiempo un vientre replegado, su pelo estaba opaco en comparación con el pelo del cachorro en las fotos, pero sin duda tenía mejor aspecto.

Esa noche, bueno, a decir verdad temía que Houndoom me quitara mi canasta, pero era algo tonto, mi canasta era diminuta para él.

- Cubone, ¿enserio duermes ahí? – me pregunto dudando.

- sí, es cómoda y tibia – dijo mientras me metía dentro, mientras Franco se ponía la pijama.

- deberías dormir en la cama, es más cómodo – me dijo.

- no, con lo que Franco se mueve – explique.

- no me parece justo – dijo Houndoom, creo que me tenía compasión por algo. Se acerco a mí, y acerco las fauces a mi cuello, eso me puso nervioso, y mordiéndome ligeramente del pescuezo, me levanto, nunca me habían llevado así, no dolía, pero era incomodo. Me subió a la cama, se hecho, y me deposito cerca de su vientre, había visto a madres de otras especies hacer algo parecido, pero no dejaba de ser algo extraño.

- Eso sobrepasa el nivel de ternura que ambos deberían tener – opino nuestro humano, tomando una foto con su celular.

- oye, eso no era necesario – le dije a Houndoom.

- escúchame, te voy a convertir en un pokemon de manada, y debes saber que en una manada así se cuida a las crías, acurrúcate y duerme – me dijo algo autoritario, pero amable.

Houndoom a pesar de estar evolucionado y obviamente ser mayor que yo, no era un adulto completo, podría haber sido mi hermano, y posiblemente aun no estaba listo para tener crías, por lo tanto no tenía idea de cómo cuidar de una cría, pero lo intentaba cuando menos. Siendo honesto, Franco era mucho mejor para ser paternal conmigo que Houndoom, pero aun así, me gusto estar abrigado cerca del vientre de Houndoom, de hecho no recuerdo siquiera haber visto que franco se acurrucase, pues me quede dormido.

Dormir acurrucado contra algo vivo y caliente, era bastante reconfortante, al menos para alguien que le tema al frio y a la soledad, pero no fue suficiente para Houndoom. Esa noche fui despertado 2 veces, la primera fue por una especie de lloriqueo ahogado, no era un llanto completo, era como si Houndoom llorara dormido. Al inicio me aterre, parecía ahogarse, así que me apresure trepando en la oscuridad hasta llegar a Franco, le di golpes con mi hueso, estaba alarmado.

- ¿qué? – me preguntó medio dormido.

- se ahoga, ¿no escuchas?, haz algo – lloriquee inútilmente, no me entendía, pero claro escucho los llantos de Houndoom. Se apresuro a despertarlo.

- Houndoom, amigo calma, soy yo – le dijo mientras lo acurrucaba contra sí.

Houndoom no despertaba, y se comenzó a desesperar.

- despierta por favor, despierta – decía yo.

Y por fin despertó de la pesadilla, acurrucado contra nuestro humano, y al darse cuenta de ello comenzó a lamerle el rostro con cierta desesperación y alivio.

- Descuida, ahora estas en casa, no tienes que temer – dijo Franco también lloroso.

De algun modo se sentía culpable de todo aquello que había tenía que sufrir, sobre el lomo de aquel pokemon, habían muchas heridas cicatrizadas y otras frescas, no estaba bien alimentado y tampoco se encargaron de mantenerlo limpio, seguramente fue horrible. Houndoom aun tenía miedo de no estar en casa, de despertar y estar en una jaula mugrienta, con hambre y completamente abandonado, o eso imaginaba, y alguna charlando, me di cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. Después de un rato Houndoom y Franco se calmaron, Franco me miro, sonrió un poco, me cargo y me puso al medio entre él y Houndoom, me arropo, Houndoom no lo necesitaba pues su cuerpo de por sí era caliente y dormía por encima de las frazadas, pero le acaricio con cuidado la espalda un par de veces, luego se acomodo a él mismo.

Me sentía de nuevo muy a gusto, estaba algo preocupado por mi humano y mi nuevo compañero de equipo, ambos estabas resquebrajados por dentro, en mi inocencia creía que esos demonios se irían por sí solos, pero claro, el proceso de sanación es largo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el calor y la cercanía de otros seres, me hicieron rendirme hacia un sueño agradable, que duro poco. Franco no había perdido el habito de moverse mientras dormía, y ahora me enteraba que Houndoom tenía el mismo habito, después de casi haber sido aplastado, volví a mi canasta, donde quizá no estaba tan caliente, pero estaría cómodo, abrigado, y sobre todo lejos del peligro de ser aplastado por un miembro de mi manada. Sería difícil ser el más pequeño, eso ya lo veía desde ese punto.

Al día siguiente, bueno, se dio mi primera visita a un centro pokemon, un día interesante debo decir, al inicio no era para mí, era para Houndoom. Franco temía que hubiese contraído una enfermedad que Franco no pudiese curar, algo como una infección o un virus. Lo hablo con su padre en privado en la mañana, pero lo escuché mencionar que encontró excremento, aceite de motor, y sangre seca que no estaba cerca de una herida sobre el pelo de Houndoom, de por sí cada una de esos elementos era desagradable, pero combinados al parecer eran muy nocivos para la salud.

Comencé a asustarme, una chica con un vestido blanco, un delantal y un gorro se acerco a Houndoom, y a pesar de tratarlo con amabilidad, revisar sus heridas e incluso darle una galleta, le clavo una aguja en el lomo para quitarle sangre, la cual puso en un tubo de vidrio. Me pareció aterrador ese momento, no fue una buena primera impresión, pero Houdoom estaba tranquilo, y miraba despreocupado incluso con aburrimiento, Franco a suerte me cargaba, lo cual me hacia saber que todo estaba en orden. La misma mujer, puso los dedos dentro de la boca de Houndoom, cambio todas las curaciones que hizo Franco, y hurgo por todas partes a Houndoom en busca de cualquier cosa alarmante.

- ¿está comiendo bien? – pregunto la mujer en tono amable.

- sí, ayer devoró casi una pierna de tauros completa, se la dimos hervida – respondió Franco.

- perfecto, pero desde ahora comida pokemon con pedacitos de carne si es posible, pídela para tipo fuegos carnívoros, pero compra la versión para pokemons grandes, no para los de tamaño mediano, tiene que recuperar peso – indico la mujer anotando algo en una libreta.

- de acuerdo – musito Franco tranquilo.

- por cierto, le recetare antibióticos, tiene los ganglios inflamados, pero se ve saludable, posiblemente sea una infección menor, dale el medicamento cada 12 horas, solo una tableta, y vuelve la próxima semana para los resultados de la prueba de sangre – dijo la enfermera arrancando el papelito y entregándoselo.

Franco me puso al suelo en lo que Houndoom bajaba de la camilla.

- Nada mejor que ir al doctor en la mañana – se quejo sarcásticamente Houndoom – al menos después de esto viene la comida – dijo relamiéndose la boca.

- ¿la comida? – dude, no entendía esa conexión.

- antes cada vez que Franco me traía al centro pokemon, luego pasábamos por una tienda donde vendían las mejores salchichas que alguien pudiera probar, es tradición – me explico.

En eso la enfermera nos miro.

- me alegra que tus pokemons al parecer se llevan bien, a veces es problemático sobre todo con un bebe – comento acercándose a nosotros.

- bueno, ayer Houndoom actuó como su mamá – relato Franco.

Houndoom bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado, aunque no entendí porque.

- debe ser su instinto paternal, ¿Cuándo salió del huevo tu Cubone? Para haber crecido con humanos aun es tímido – esa mujer estaba llegando a conclusiones interesantes.

- no lo sé, lo encontré hace 2 meses a punto de morir a las afueras de la ciudad, y era algo más pequeño – rememoro Franco con cierto pesar.

La mujer se agacho a mi altura, me puso nervioso y me miro preocupada.

- Los Cubone que nacen cerca del invierno, suelen ser mucho más pequeños que el resto, no se alimentan bien, y mueren, pero este duro vivo hasta casi el final del invierno, pobrecito, debió haber sufrido mucho por sobrevivir, debe ser fuerte – dijo la mujer con compasión.

- es todo un luchador – se enorgulleció Franco.

- pero me preocupa su tamaño, déjame revisarlo – acto seguido, sin que Franco dijera nada me cargo en contra de mi voluntad.

- la comida tendrá que esperar – gruño Houndoom.

Esa enfermera me midió, tomo una escama mía, la puso bajo un aparato llamado microscopio, luego me puso en una balanza, y se puso a palpar mi cráneo.

- su peso está bien para su tamaño, pero su tamaño no es adecuado para su edad – anuncio la mujer, eso me hizo sentir raro.

- ¿qué puedo hacer? – interrogo Franco.

- bueno, eso se debe a que durante un proceso tiempo no se alimento bien, y no creció, quizá con alimentación especial, gane algunos centímetros, pero es posible que nunca crezca, por lo cual rendirá menos en batalla y demorara más tiempo en evolucionar, pero al evolucionar, al menos en teoría debería alcanzar una talla y fuerza optima – dijo la mujer algo desalentada.

Houndoom me miro con lastima, era como si fuera el huevo estropeado de la camada. Franco entonces me cargo.

- no, él es fuerte, estoy seguro de que si ese día no lo hubiera encontrado, hubiera sobrevivido aun así, no se rindió ni por un segundo – pronuncio, sorprendiéndome.

- serás un gran entrenador, niño – dijo la mujer – pero ya es hora de que atienda la próxima consulta, no olvides volver, tengo que revisar las pruebas de sangre, también revisare el peso y talla de Cubone.

Al salir, la verdad sentía que había decepcionado a mi humano, él quería luchar conmigo, pero un pokemon que siempre seria más débil que los otros, y que tardaría en hacerse fuerte, era solo una carga, aun así Franco tenía fe en mi.

- Cubone, no te pongas así, Franco te hará fuerte, si resististe todo lo que dijo esa enfermera, seguro lo lograras – me animo Houndoom.

Esas simples palabras me hicieron sentir mejor, en especial porque Franco simplemente no perdía la fe en mí, no lo decepcionaría ni a él ni a Houndoom.

Lamentablemente el lugar al que Houndoom deseaba ir cerro, a suerte no muy lejos de ahí habia otra tienda de comida, que Franco conocía, pido hamburguesas para él y Houndoom, y para mi tarta de frutas. A pesar de mi tamaño y mis desventajas, yo no estaba dispuesto a rendirme. Sufrí mucho antes de conocer lo que era una familia, y ahora tenía una, pero si algo además del destino nos unía, era simplemente una cosa, la necesidad de sanar.


	5. Torre Pokemon

**Nota: Hola a todos, aquí un capitulo, que quizá recuerden o no, modificado para adaptarse a esta nueva versión, desde aquí, la historia avanzara más rápido que antes, espero que les guste. Si les gusto COMENTEN, si encuentran errores COMENTEN, si quieren que suba capítulos más pronto COMENTEN. Gracias por leer y su apoyo, y sin más, el capitulo. **

LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE

**Torre Pokemon**

Mi vida estaba bien, era feliz, por fin tenía una familia, si bien todos estábamos dañados, y aun temiéndole a nuestros pasados, seguíamos adelante, y yo seguía llevando la carga de ser un Cubone muy pequeño para mi edad, pero claro, no perdieron la fe en mi. Franco comenzó a sacarme a batallar más seguido, cosa que me hizo algo más fuerte, pero claro debía esforzarme el doble en cada batalla, pero para mi valía la pena, pues esas batallas me demostraron que Franco jamás perdería la fe en mi, y me permitían entenderlo, hasta cierto punto cada decisión que él tomaba y cada indicación que yo seguía, se convertía en una estrategia más compleja que, pues a pesar de solo decirme una cuantas palabras, llegaba tal punto de entendimiento mutuo, que era como si leyera su mente, esa conexión me mostraba un vinculo que iba más allá.

Aunque a veces Houndoom parecía tener más conexión con Franco que yo. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo pude notarlo, tenía a veces las mismas debilidades y reacciones que nuestro entrenador, por eso actuaba paternal con migo al darse cuenta de que era una cría desprotegida, por eso a veces le faltaba algo de juicio. Tengo que decir que eso llego a un extremo ligeramente ridículo, pues Franco si se trataba de carne enloquecía y comía a grandes su ración de forma voraz, muy similar a como Houndoom devoraba su comida, y ambos olían usar palabra similares de vez en cuando.

La verdad con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta, la desnaturalización que los humanos ejercen sobre los pokemons, quizá va un poco más allá, pues los pokemon aprendían de los humanos, al punto de algunos ser idénticos a sus entrenadores, o copiar conductas típicas de una humano. Hasta donde sabía desde muy pequeño, Houndoom fue criado por Franco, por lo cual llego a ser como él, aunque, Houndoom era ligeramente más imprudente que nuestro entrenador con respecto a buscar pelea, pero era más juicioso en otros momentos.

También era más fuerte que yo, y según Franco, "tenía sus movimiento definitivos", tanto tiempo en las peleas ilegales lo obligaron a hacerse fuerte, y los múltiples y desalmados dueños que tuvo, contribuyeron enseñándole artificialmente movimientos para que pudiera enfrentarse sus debilidades y aprovechar su fuerza, pero claro, Houndoom comenzó a demostrara su verdadero potencial solo con Franco. Su aspecto no tardo en mejorar, su pelo se puso brillante, y las heridas sanaron, y nuevo peleo creció sobre ellas, la rajadura que tenía en una de sus cuernos, bueno perdió parte de un cuerno pero volvió a crecer, sus costillas ya no se veían y gano peso, también se lo veía más tranquilo, y cada noche, tanto él como Franco se movían menos, y aun en el más gris de los escenarios, estamos avanzando hacia algo bueno.

Pueblo Lavanda, como ya dije era un pueblito sombrío, era pequeño en comparación con otras ciudades humanas, y como la gente triste iba a venia, a veces era difícil sentirse a gusto en ese lugar, en especial cerca de la torre. A veces durante las caminatas con Franco llegábamos cerca, pero no entrabamos, así que me tomo por sorpresa un domingo en la mañana, cuando Franco me puso un collar con un papel escrito en el cuello y Houndoom me dijo "es un amuleto, iremos a la torre pokemon" y luego vi a Carlos guardar el mismo objeto en su bolsillo, al parecer iríamos todos.

No creí que Franco o Carlos tuviesen motivo para acercarse. En esa torre al parecer vivían un grupo de los de mi especie, un montón de seres solitarios y tristes, con tan mala energía que para los pokemon fantasmas, era tentadora. Pero ese día pude ver, cuanta era la devoción de muchos humanos a sus pokemons, el padre de Franco, no fue entrenador nunca, pero como muchos niños, tuvo una mascota, pero en el mejor de los sentidos, al parecer lo tuvo un pokemon desde salido del huevo, hasta que se convirtió en un Arcanine, y por lo que me contaron eran muy amigos, lamentablemente Arcanine termino muerto al ser arrollado por un auto, y ahora Carlos iba cada cierto tiempo a ponerle flores a su tumba y a recordarlo, Houndoom me explico que las flores eran regalos para los pokemons muertos, y era un modo de ver que le importabas a los humanos. Franco acompañaba a su padre, y yo y Houndoom acompañábamos a Franco. Si Carlos tenía esa devoción por un pokemon, seguramente Franco tendría la misma con nosotros, si realmente a alguien le importabas después de la muerte, sin duda te amaron en vida, y eso era algo que adore, a pesar de ver dolor tanto en Carlos como en mi humano. Pero también me hizo pensar en los olvidados, había algunas tumbas que no tenían flores.

Esa no fue la primera ni última vez que visitamos la torre, pero de todas siempre recordare una, una muy interesante, y a l vez importante por sus consecuencias a futuro, un ejemplo más de la confabulación del destino.

Un día domingo, como muchos otros fuimos a la torre Lavanda. Antes pasamos por la florería, y como siempre mientras comprábamos flores, o mejor dicho, los humanos compraban, una mujer se nos acerco ofreciéndonos amuletos para alejar a los pokemon fantasmas de la torre, claro que ya traíamos los amuletos con nosotros. Subimos a la torre, al tercer nivel, pues ahí estaba la tumba de Arcanine, lo cual puso a Carlos triste, Franco miraba a su padre en silencio, y yo y Houndoom hacíamos lo mismo, cuando alguien le hablo al padre de Franco.

- hola Carlos ¿vienes a honrar a tu pokemon? – saludo preguntó otro humano adulto.

- sí, suelo venir por aquí, no sabía que tenía algun pokemon aquí – dijo Carlos.

- hola señor – saludo Franco por obligación.

- hola Franco, vaya no te veía en un tiempo, de hecho, no es por mí, es por mi hijo – explico el hombre, y un niño lloroso apareció detrás de él.

- hola señor Carlos – saludo el niño triste.

- ¿paso Joseph? – le pregunto Carlos al niño.

- hace unos meses mi papá, me trajo un Oddish, pero se enfermo, y ahora si quiero verlo debo venir aquí – dijo el niño muy triste.

- oye Franco, podrías llevar a Joseph afuera, por favor, cómprale un helado, que juegue con tus pokemons, a ver si se anima, yo quisiera hablar con tu padre – dijo el otro hombre dándole algo de dinero a Franco.

Franco le tuvo compasión al niño, y decidió hacerle caso su padre, comenzamos a bajar, claro que la paciencia que Franco ponía al cuidar pokemon, por el momento no se aplicaba a a humanos pequeños.

- oye, ¿es cierto que hay fantasmas de pokemons por aquí? – pregunto Joseph.

- hay pokemons fantasma, pero no creo que fantasmas de pokemons, son cuentos para asustar niños – dijo Franco, aunque yo sabía que en realidad él era un entusiasta de los cuentos paranormales.

- dicen que los pokemons fantasma son muy peligrosos, por eso debemos usar un amuleto en la torre – dijo el niño.

- no lo son tanto – respondió Franco sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿has visto algun pokemon fantasma? – le preguntó Joseph.

- sí, alguna vez yo y Houndoom peleamos contra uno – dijo Franco.

- y se olvido mencionar que yo gane – me dijo Houndoom presumiendo levemente.

- ¿pero no has visto uno salvaje de la torre? Un amigo dijo que vio una horrible sombra sonriente – comento el niño.

- seguro era un Hunter, incluso un Gastly – dijo Franco algo aburrido de las preguntas.

- ¿Por qué te gustan los pokemons que dan miedo? – preguntó el niño.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Franco algo desconcertado.

- tus pokemons son algo aterradores, mi abuela llama a los Houndoom, perros del demonio, y los Cubone, bueno, tiene el cráneo de su mamá en la cabeza, eso me parece aterrador – dijo Joseph.

- pues me parecen geniales estos dos, además no hay pokemon más fiel que un Houndoom, es un gran amigo – dijo agachándose a rascarle la cabeza a Houndoom – y Cubone, es uno de los pokemons más fuertes que he visto, es un pokemon genial – dijo rascándome la espalda.

- oye, ¿los pokemons al morir se convierten en pokemons fantasma? – pregunto el niño ya saliendo de la torre.

- no lo sé ¿Por qué te interesa? – dudo Franco, o yo lo vi dudoso.

- si mi Oddish se convirtió en un pokemon fantasma quisiera llevármelo a casa – dijo el niño, la muerte de su pokemon le había afectado mucho.

- oye, estoy seguro de que a tu pokemon no le hubiera gustado verte triste, anímate, te comprare un helado – le dijo Franco.

Y luego, comimos helado, y ese niño continuo preguntando sobre pokemons, fantasmas y pokemons fantasmas, Franco estaba impacientándose, pero trataba de ser amable, él sabía que perder un pokemon debía ser duro. En eso, no recuerdo muy bien como paso, pero el niño dijo.

- quiero ver un pokemon fantasma – un poco más animado.

- de acuerdo, entonces vamos, subamos y quitémonos los amuletos – dijo Franco, pues ese parecía el mejor modo de calmar al niño.

Subimos en silencio y nos detuvimos en el quinto piso, claro que la torre era más alta, yo estaba algo cansado, mis patas eran cortas y lamentablemente, que digamos mi especie no es de pokemons esbeltos. En eso estábamos esperando a que algun pokemon fantasma apareciera, Houndoom comenzó a olfatear algo.

- alguien viene – me dijo, y me fije en las escaleras, el lugar estaba vacío, cada pisada contra el suelo de piedra retumbaba y yo simplemente no escuchaba nada.

- no escucho nada – le dije a Houndoom.

- estoy seguro, se acerca, es una humana – dijo Houndoom seguro de su olfato.

Franco y Joseph en ese momento estaba paseándose buscando algun pokemon fantasma, ni siquiera prestaban atención a la escalera.

Franco como muchos humanos jóvenes deseaba tener una compañera, o como los humanos les dicen, una novia, pero nunca tenía suerte. Muchas veces, lo escuche quejándose de una chica de la cual se enamoraba, y luego descubría que no era como esperaba, o que incluso de burlaban de él.. Hasta donde entendía Franco no tenía amigos humanos, pues al parecer no lo entendían, y lo consideraba anormal, y si no era aceptado por otros humanos, obviamente no era un candidato aceptable para las hembras humanas, lo cual no dejaba de parecerme cruel, pero bueno. A veces solia tener otro tipo de enamoramiento, cre que los humanos le dice "a primera vista", si veía una humana con ciertas características, que no logre entender bien, solía quedarse mirando, y Houndoom, con su potente olfato, me aseguraba que apestaba hormonas humanas en esos momentos, pero esos enamoramientos, eran los que peor terminaban, y luego Franco terminaría lastimado, y haciendo tonterías.

En esa ocasión, sucedería de nuevo, pues a pesar de no escucharla, estaba ahí, por las escalera apareció una humana, sus pisadas no sonaban, lo que me desconcertó, llevaba un bolso que se notaba que estaba lleno y olía a comida, y tenía un enorme ramo de flores blancas, su piel era pálida, y vestía de un modo parecido al de Franco, me dio algo de curiosidad, pero de repente Houndoom me aviso del peligro.

- no puede ser – gruño en voz baja.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dude porque me distraje al ver a la humana.

- sucedió otra vez – me dijo resignándose.

- ¿Estás seguro? – comencé a alarmarme.

- huelo hasta aquí sus hormonas – dijo Houndoom sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Voltee para ver a Franco, estaba embobado, su rostro absorto y algo tonto, los ojos posados en ella, iba ser lamentable si volvía a desilusionarse; cuando la chica subió al otro piso, Franco dijo.

- Joseph, vamos más arriba, seguramente ahí sí veremos un pokemon fantasma – le dijo al niño.

Houndoom se puso a ladrarle regañándolo, y yo también proteste.

- NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR A ESA HUMANA, SIEMPRE QUE TE PASA ACTUAS COMO TONTO, Y LUEGO TENEMOS QUE ESCUCHARTE LLORAR NI SE TE OCURRA, NO ENGAÑES AL NIÑO… – le gritaba Houndoom, pero Franco solo lo oía ladrar y gruñir.

- NO, NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ, NO IRAS TRAS ELLA, ESCUCHANOS… – yo también le gritaba inútilmente.

- creo que algo le pasa a tus pokemons – dijo Joseph algo intimidado.

- ¿qué? ¿Tienen miedo?, yo no crie miedosos, andando – ordeno Franco, y por lealtad, tuvimos que seguirlo, claro que nos frustramos porque Franco no tenía ni idea de lo que queríamos, si esa chica le rompía el corazón seguramente sería un día poco agradable.

Los últimos pisos de la torre tenían las tumbas más antiguas, así que también estaban más vacios, porque la gente no subía a visitar a sus difuntos, vi a unos cuantos de mi especie que al vernos huían, pero no veía a ningún pokemon fantasma, ni a esa humana, pero había estado ahí, dejo un pequeño ramillete de flores en cada tumba, lo que me pareció un lindo detalle, si hubiese estado muerto, apreciaría que un desconocido pusiera flores en mi tumba. En eso Houndoom comenzó a olfatear el aire.

- no está aquí, esa humana ya se fue, creo que era un fantasma – bromeo Houndoom.

- si claro – respondí sin mucho ánimo y con sarcasmo, cuando Houndoom comenzó a olfatear.

- huele a comida – dijo caminando hacía la fuente del olor, yo lo seguí. Franco buscaba con la mirada a la chica, y al no encontrarla supuso que se había ido por las escaleras del otro lado.

Joseph miraba buscando un pokemon fantasma, pero no aparecian. Houndoom siguiendo su nariz, término encontrando la comida, era un papel periódico sobre el cual, alguien había dejado un buen montón de comida pokemon. En eso Franco nos vio y se nos acerco junto con Joseph.

- ¿Qué encontraste amigo? – le pregunto Franco a Houndoom.

Y su pregunta se respondió sola al ver la comida.

- comida, típico – se rio Franco un poco.

Entonces una mano morada, sin un brazo, de tres dedos, apareció de la nada y tomo un puñado de comida, Joseph se paralizo del miedo, yo me sobresalte, Houndoom comenzó a gruñir, y Franco se sorprendió.

- oye esa comida es mía, yo la vi primero – protesto Houndoom, sabiendo que era un pokemon fantasma.

- no me das miedo – dijo el fantasma, pero la voz provino de algun lugar en el aire, era extraño.

- tranquilo Joseph, es solo un pokemon fantasma – Franco calmo al niño.

Entonces sentí frio en mi espalda, lo que me hizo estremecerme, lo mismo a Franco y al niño.

- mejor váyanse – dijo otra voz proveniente de la nada.

- ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan? – pregunto Joseph temeroso.

- tranquilo Houndoom se encargara – dijo Franco confiado, no les tenía miedo – no tengas miedo, si les temes, les das más poder – le indico también.

Entonces una horrible cara, casi sin forma salió de las sombras, nos asusto a todos, gritamos, en ese momento escuchamos una risa, era de una de esas voces fantasmas, no era una risa cruel, era burlona, le causo gracia escucharnos gritar, y se mostraron frente a nosotros, eran un hunter y un gengar.

- ¡Un gengar salvaje!, y yo no traje pokebolas, no puede ser – se lamento Franco después de superar el susto.

- váyanse, no queremos problemas – dijo el gengar.

- además esa comida es nuestra, esa humana la dejo para nosotros, ustedes tienen humanos que los alimentan, nosotros no, y no todos los días alguien se apiada de nosotros – protesto el hunter.

- no quieren meterse conmigo fantasmitas – los provoco Houndoom.

- Houndoom, es mejor que no lo hagas – le sugerí – ellos solo quieren un poco de comida, no inicies una batalla, tranquilo – le dije y dejo de gruñir, pero seguía ostil – creo que sabes que es pasar hambre, no creo que quieras alguien más lo experimente – lo hice recapacitar y bajo la cabeza.

Los pokemons fantasma se fueron, y el niño solo dijo.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fueron? – preguntó.

- no estoy seguro, pero creo que Cubone es un pokemon diplomático – dijo Franco impresionado.

Luego de eso bajamos y nos pusimos los amuletos, Franco le hizo prometer a ese niño que no le diría nada a su padre sobre su pequeña búsqueda de pokemons fantasmas, nada del otro mundo, pero de cierto modo, ahora yo y Houndoom estábamos tranquilos, Franco no se acerco a esa chica, de pisadas inaudibles, y al parecer con un corazón de oro, ella puso las flores en las tumbas, y dejo la comida ahí para los pokemons de la torre, y la verdad creo que Franco también lo supo. Cuando dejamos al niño con su padre y volvimos con Carlos, y por las escaleras pudimos verla una última vez de lejos, entonces no era un fantasma, pues tropezó e hizo ruido, luego apresuro el paso por la vergüenza y se nos adelanto.

La verdad me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de que Franco no intentara hablar con ella, la verdad, había visto cosas muy horribles de los humanos, y ver a una humana perder tiempo y dinero solo para ayudar a unos pokemons olvidados dentro de un cementerio, fue simplemente algo fantástico, pero aun era el momento de conocerla. Franco y yo pensamos en ella todo el día, lo note, él seguía algo perdido, claro que no tenía ni idea de quién era, como se llamaba, o como era. Al final y tanto él como yo, nos olvidamos de ella, pero volveria.


	6. El viaje

LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

A decir verdad, desde el día que fui por primera vez a la torre Lavanda, las cosas estaban muy calmadas. Mi entrenamiento seguía siendo riguroso, en especial porque como era un Cubone pequeño y débil, para mantenerme a la altura debía esforzarme el doble, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo, pues mi manada lo ameritaba. Houndoom no dejo de actuar como mi padre, a ratos torpemente me trataba como el suponía debía cuidar de una cría pequeña, a veces era bueno, pero no me gustaba ser tratado como un bebe, no lo era por más que fuese pequeño.

Pero no pasaron ni dos semanas antes de que una noche, mientras como muchas otras noches, comíamos frente al televisor, algo extraño sucediera.

Yo comía un plato de comida pokemon mezclado con raíces comestibles, Houndoom comía otro tipo de comida pokemon mezclada con pedazos de carne, Franco y Carlos comían su comida humana de siempre. Una vez terminada la cena, Carlos se levanto.

- Franco ayúdame con los platos – pido tranquilo.

- Sí papá – dijo Franco con pesadez, se notaba que estaba muy cómodo sin hacer nada en el sofá.

Nos dejaron a mí y Houndoom solos. No les prestamos mucha atención, hasta que las orejas de Houndoom giraron y se irguieron.

- están charlando, y parece serio – dijo Houndoom, dejo lo que quedaba de su comida de lado, y se acerco a la cocina, yo algo dudoso termine de comer y alcance a Houdoom.

-… Es una gra oportunidad, al final quizá no será muy diferente a mi trabajo aquí, pero nos daría la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo – se explicaba Carlos.

- No lo sé papá, dos escuelas en un año, y luego comenzar en otra, además, yo quería comenzar mi viaje aquí en Kanto – dijo Franco sin parecer convencido y sin haciéndome dar cuenta de que había algo raro.

- Ya sé, pero piensa que en Kalos las cosas pueden ser diferentes, la verdad, yo quiero hacerlo, pero lo que yo haga te afectará, y dado que no nos ha ido muy bien, creo que es tu decisión al fin y al cavo – planteo Carlos con un cierto tono optimista.

- Serian varios Kilómetros lejos de la idiota que me pario – dijo Franco sonriendo levemente a pesar de maldecir – y Por fin podría ir a conciertos de las bandas que nunca llegan aquí, y no suena mal ir a otra escuela – dijo Franco muy animado.

- ya veo que te gusto la idea, pero piénsalo, mañana en la noche, me dices que decidiste – anuncio Carlos poniendo fin a la conversación.

Yo y Houndoom nos quedamos con la duda, hasta que fue hora de dormir, yo me acomode en mi canasta, Houndoom esperaba sentado en la cama a que Franco terminara lo que sea que hacía en el baño. Una vez llego con esos pantalones sueltos de tela abrigadora y esa descolorida camiseta negra con el logo de una banda, lo notamos más serio de lo normal, pensativo y hasta cierto punto calmado, se movía más lento que de costumbre. Apago la luz, y se acurruco en la cama.

Después de un par de minutos de silencio, la voz de nuestro humano rompió con el silencio.

- Houndoom, Cubone, saben – se puso a decir relajado – el día que fuimos a la torre, y me pusieron a cuidar a ese mocoso, bueno, su padre es un empresario que está comenzando su propio negocio, y quiere llevarse a mi papá para que trabaje en una nueva empresa, fuera de Kanto, en Kalos, aunque antes tienen que poner una oficina en Hoenn, y – pareció no saber cómo continuar, pero luego siguió con fluidez – Eso quiere decir que en caso de que papá acepte la oferta, viviríamos en Hoenn por lo que queda del año, y luego nos iríamos a vivir a Kalos permanentemente, es un gran cambio – entonces su voz pareció quebrarse un poco – seria una oportunidad para un nuevo comienzo, reiniciar desde 0, así que no sé, ¿ustedes que dicen? – nos pregunto levantándose de la cama y prendiendo la lámpara que había sobre la mesa de noche.

Houndoom solo coloco la cabeza sobre las rodillas de nuestro entrenador, y soltó un gruñido agradable y manso, indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Yo lo analice rápidamente, si eso hacía que Franco estuviese más tranquilo, valdría la pena, además el mundo era muy grande, y yo muy pequeño, y quería conocer que había más allá de ese pequeño y sombrío pueblo. Entonces asentí.

- Bien amigos, entonces nos iremos a Hoenn – anuncio Franco en lo que volvía a acomodarse para dormir.

En cuanto la luz de la lámpara se apago y volvimos a quedar a oscuras, comencé a preguntarme ¿Qué pasaría?, el destino era bastante curioso, y ya quería saber que era esa grandeza que alguna vez un pokemon me dijo, estaría en mi destino, ya era de por si era difícil imaginarme como un Cubone promedio, era débil y pequeño, pero algo me decía que mi destino se acercaba, cada día más.

Al día siguiente, ya de noche, Franco habló con su padre, no escuche lo que hablaban, pero era obvio que iba a comunicarle la decisión de irnos a esa nueva región, llamada Hoenn.

Los preparativos comenzaron pronto. Lo primero, pusieron la casa donde vivíamos en venta, sin duda esto sería una aventura, junto con muchas otras cosas, buscaron una escuela para Franco y anunciaron en su otra escuela que dejaría de asistir. Entre otras cosas.

El abuelo de Franco, David, nos ayudo con los preparativos, pues era importante hacer todo bien, para que las cosas funcionaran, la verdad no era cuestión de dejar la región, sino había que hacer muchos preparativos encargar cosas y todo eso, cosas que los humanos consideran normales, pero para un pokemon pueden llegar a ser bastante innecesarias.

Un día recuerdo algo que me desconcertó. Franco puso videos de su música en el televisor. Y yo agitaba mi cabeza, franco también, mientras fingía tocar la guitarra, y saltaba por ahí, aumentando el desorden, Houndoom aullaba al ritmo y a ratos cuando la canción era más agresiva gruñía. Entonces Franco vio que la luz del teléfono se encendió, seguramente también sonó, pero el ruido era tal que no lo escuchamos. Franco apago la música con el control remoto, y contesto.

- Hola – dijo despreocupado…

Houndoom gruño molesto como si fuera a atacar, obviamente yo no escuchaba lo que decía la persona de la otra línea, pero por su oído más agudo Houdoom sí,y empujándome con el hocioc me saco de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era? – pregunte.

- Era la madre de Franco –me explico Houndoom – siempre que llama, nada bueno pasa, por eso te saque de ahí.

- No puede ser tan mala – dijo algo inocentemente.

- Es desagradable, ella fue quien arruino Franco, yo lo sé, dime ¿es correcto comenzar un ritual de apareo frente a una cría? – me planteo Houndoom.

- se supone que es privado – dijo in tanto dudoso, no sabía mucho acerca del tema.

- exacto, simplemente esta mal y peor en humanos, que su mente convierte en perversión algo tan natural como tener crías, la madre de Franco se lamia la boca con hombre extraños en frente de Franco, y luego se daba el lujo de tratarlo mal, o ignorarlo, a una cría humana no puede ser tratada así, ninguna cría, cuando es joven y dependiente, debe ser tratada así – renegaba Houndoom con indignación, y rabia.

- Eso es horrible, se supone que las madres deben cuidar a su crías, no hacer esas cosas – dijo bastante asqueado por esa idea.

- por eso, esa humana no merece ser parte de nuestra manada, lo mejor será que cuando dejemos Kanto, ella se quedara aquí y no volveremos a saber de ella – dijo Houdoom más calmado, echándose en el suelo, acomodándose de tal modo que me abrigaba.

Houndoom bajo las orejas, no por sumisión, sino porque no quería escuchar. Pero hasta yo escuche como franco gritaba por teléfono y maldecía, luego colgaba con rabia el teléfono.

Franco se acerco a donde estábamos nosotros.

- lamento eso, amigos, no debí gritar – se disculpo con nosotros.

Yo negué con la cabeza, él no debía disculparse, extendí mis patitas para que él supiera que quería que me cargara y lo hizo, y yo lo abrace, se notaba que estaba enojado, pero más que eso, triste. Se había arrodillado, y Houdoom comenzó a lamerle calmadamente como quien buscaba consolarlo, pues se notaba por sus ojos que quería llorar.

- pero descuiden, mi papá tiene mi custodia completa, y al final no importa lo que esa desgraciada quiera hacer, ni siquiera tiene derecho a visitas, nos iremos lejos, así que no importa.

Dicho esto se calmo. Pero eso me hizo darme cuenta de que tanto Franco como yo, odiábamos a nuestras madres.

Los días pasaron y un día, simplemente nuestro humanos comenzaron a poner todo en cajas, un camión se llevo los muebles, y cuando todas las cosas de nuestros humanos estuvieron en cajas, un camión se las llevo, una maleta, una mochila, y una casa vacía fue lo que nos quedo cuando el ultimo camión se llevo todo a un nuevo lugar. Ese día mi manda pasó la noche en lo que se llama, un hotel, fue raro no dormir en mi canasta, pero aun así estuve abrigado y a gusto. Al día siguiente, dejamos pueblo Lavanda.

Viajamos en un autobús durante algunas horas hacia ciudad Azulona, una ciudad enorme, llena de edificios casi tan altos como la torre pokemon, con muchas más personas, y más agitada. Ese dia me entere que volaríamos de una región a otra.

Hasta ese momento creí que viajaríamos por días en auto, pero al parecer nos meteríamos en un armatoste volador, eso no me daba muy buena espina. No me gustaba las alturas, los tipos tierra nacimos para estar en la tierra, así que estaba aterrado. Los humanos tampoco nacieron para volar, pero veía a Franco muy tranquilo sobre la idea de ir volando, y era más, yo ya había visto humanos montados sobre pokemons voladores o incluso llevados como si nada en las patas de sus tipos voladores, pero no terminaba de convencerme esto de volar, pero al parecer para Houndoom la idea no era mala del todo.

Ese día, Franco, Carlos, Houndoom y yo paseábamos por ciudad, comimos en la calle, yo trataba de calmarme lo más que pudiera, esa noche al parecer tomaríamos el vuelo, y no podría estar más nervioso, me imaginaba el peor escenario, caer de esa altura, o que un rayo le cayese al avión. A la hora de tomar el vuelo, bueno, tengo que admitir que fue extraño, una fila tras otra en medio del llamado aeropuerto, y la verdad me sentia muy perdido, pues nadie nunca me explico nada al respecto, pero a suerte Franco al notar mis nervios, me cargo y comenzó a hablarme, como sí yo fuese su cría, ya sé esa idea es extraña, pero me explicaba todo con paciencia, así que yo lo asemejo a un comportamiento paternal, el cual adopto siempre más de una vez.

- Tranquilo amigo, ahora solo dejaremos las maletas, para que las guarden y no tengamos que llevarlas todo el viaje, cálmate, no pasa nada, solo nos subiremos a una lata gigante voladora y en un rato llegaremos a Hoenn – claro que lo que decía, no era exactamente lo mejor.

- Oye Cubone, cálmate, además me tendrás a mi cerca nada va pasar – me dijo Houndoom.

En la segunda cola me Franco seguía explicándome el proceso.

- ahora esos señores con uniforme, me temo que nos van a revisar, me quitaran algunas cosas, quieren asegurarse de que no llevemos nada peligroso con nosotros, y tienes suerte de ser pequeño, sino tendrías que ir todo el viaje en la pokebola como Houndoom – me dijo, y la verdad casi comienzo una escenita, me estaba diciendo que pude haber viajado tranquilo en mi pokebola, aunque claro que quizá, el pánico hubiese sido mayor al solo escuchar y no ver lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, así que me calme un poco, pero entonces me di cuenta con la cara de Houndoom, él tendría que ir en su pokebola.

- Que asco – se quejo – lo siento Cubone, pero relájate sí – me dijo mientras franco lo ponía en su pokebola.

Fue curioso ver a mis humanos atravesar ese proceso, al parecer los oficiales de vuelo estaban algo preocupados por mi hueso, pero no iba a permitir que me lo quitaran, y a suerte no lo hicieron. Al final de todo ese incomodo proceso por fin entramos al avión.

Franco me sentó en sus piernas, y su padre se sentó al lado de Franco, y al lado nuestro una diminuta ventana, que me permitió ver el suelo, estaba temblando, pronto esa cosa saldría volando y tendría que despedirme del suelo, y Carlos al verme así. No pudo evitar hablar.

- Mejor mete a Cubone a su pokebola, al parecer volar le da algo de miedo – dijo Carlos algo preocupado por mí.

- creo que será peor, por lo que vi, los pokemon en realidad saben lo que pasa fuera, así que creo que estaría más asustado – dijo Franco rascándome la espalda para intentar relajarme.

- sabes, quizá sea mejor que Cubone se duerma, no es bueno tener un pokemon nervioso en una cabina cerrada – dijo Carlos.

- tranquilo papá, Cubone es valiente, va estar bien – dijo Franco, la verdad me avergoncé, Franco me consideraba valiente, pero en ese momento estaba a punto de morir de miedo, supongo que como yo lo veía grandioso a él en muchos aspectos, él también me veía grandioso a mí, así que no quise decepcionarlo, me recosté sobre su torso, como el respaldo de un asiento, y trate de calmarme, de cierto modo, el hecho de que Franco estuviese tibio me calmo.

El vuelo salió a las cinco de la tarde, hora de Kanto, la sensación que tuve durante el despegue se parecía en algo a lo que se siente a la ser metido en un pokebola por primera vez, pero como que más solida, es raro de describir. Una vez que el avión se estabilizo me sentía calmado, pero temeroso de mirar por la ventana, sí los aviones eran enormes, y se veían pequeños en el cielo, era obvio que estábamos muy alto. Franco comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla, y al verlo sonreír, me dio algo de curiosidad, y cuando Franco noto eso, me cargo para acercarme a la ventanilla, casi entro en pánico, pero me atreví a mirar, y la vista era muy diferente a lo que me esperaba, sí el suelo estaba lejos, pero era impresionante, el atardecer hacía que todo se viera increíblemente majestuoso, y veía abajo Ciudad Azafrán como una mínima parte del paisaje, luego sobrevolamos por otros lugares. Franco y veíamos por fuera de la ventana hasta que llagamos al mar, cuando ya oscurecía por completo. Al final termine aburrido y dormido. Me lamente un poco que Houndoom se hubiese perdido esa vista tan impresionante, pero bueno.

Al día siguiente desperté, me sorprendí, porque a los lejos veía, la que suponía era la región de Hoenn.

El avión tardo aun varias horas en aterrizar en ciudad Férrica, más pequeña que ciudad Azulona, pero más grande que nuestro pequeño pueblo el cual ya habíamos dejado atrás. Para salir del avión, fue un proceso aburrido también, recoger maletas y sellar papeles. Luego de esto, por fin Houndoom pudo salir de su pokebola, se estiro y luego me pregunto.

- Hola Cubone ¿Qué tal el viaje? – y luego bostezo.

- bastante bien, creo – respondí tranquilo, había superado mi miedo a volar en avión.

- me alegra, ahora espero que meden de comer – gruño un poco.

Ese día no fue muy diferente a nuestra visita a ciudad Azulona. Paseamos, comimos en la calle, y exploramos. Para esa noche dormir en otro hotel. Al día siguiente iríamos en barco a ciudad Calagua, el lugar donde viviríamos por os siguientes tres meses, antes de irnos a nuestro nuevo hogar permanente en esa región llamada Kalos.


End file.
